The Demon and Her Hunter
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: What if James didn't want Bella's blood? What if Jasper wasn't a part of the Cullens? What if Bella wasn't... well who she said she was? Dark!Futa!Bella, Character death, blasphemy... Yep... M for lemons, Futa-ness, language, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know, another story, but I couldn't help it.

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, character death, blasphemy

I don't own Twilight...

* * *

932 AD

"Isabella, how are you feeling today?" A young, blonde boy asked. His hair was long, shoulder length, and pulled back in a twine tie, his eyes a dark grey. Before him was his little sister, who was wearing a ragged dress, red-brown eyes peering out from under ragged curly hair.

"Mommy and daddy hate me, don't they?"

"No… No they…"

"Don't lie to me, James. I'm six, not stupid."

The older boy frowned and sat next to his sister, hugging her. "I'm sorry, Bella… I'm so sorry…"

Isabella shrugged and burrowed deeper into her brothers embrace.

940 AD

"Let me go! I have to protect her!" James screamed, struggling against his mother's grip as he watched his father's fist connect with his sister's stomach. The young man, newly eighteen, desperately wanted to protect his sister, but couldn't, and he hated it.

"You think you can just pretend it's normal?!" Samuel screamed at his daughter, who was sobbing and holding her stomach. Her dress had been ripped off, her body only just starting to develop, but there was a clear abnormality that most women didn't have.

Isabella had a penis.

"Dad, please," she sobbed.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" the man screamed, sending his fist back into his daughter's stomach. James roared in anger, his eyes nearly black with anger.

942 AD

"Isa," James whispered, shaking his sister. "Isa wake up."

The sixteen year old groaned in pain, the most recent beating that came with her puberty leaving her more sore than before.

"Isa, we gotta go, before mom and dad wake up."

Groggily Isabella got up, grabbing some ragged clothes and shoving them in a bag before running off with James. They almost made it to the entryway when the back of Isabella's shirt was grabbed, yanking her backwards and throwing her into the back wall. James screamed out in rage, throwing himself at his father as Isa slid down the wall. Their mother growled, pointing at her daughter.

"Don't get up!"

The young girl whimpered and curled up, her back aching. James and Samuel rolled around, trading punches, until a crystal-like voice laughed. They all stopped, looking up at a dark skinned man with dreadlocks and dark red eyes. He grinned, white teeth gleaming, fangs showing.

"Isn't this a cozy little scene… a man beating on his children, a woman helping…" In the blink of an eye, he was before Isabella, helping her stand. He nodded to James, calling him over. James came to stand by Isa, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Samuel grabbed his bow and both of his children hid behind the dark skinned man, who simply laughed. "As if that simple weapon could ever kill me. Shame on you for thinking so, mortal." In another blink of an eye the man had Samuel's wife by her neck, laughing cruelly as he bit into her neck. Bella and James both stared, unblinking, as one of their tormentors died. Isa had long ago lost feeling for the woman that gave birth to her, and James had hated her from the first time she said a nasty word to his sister. Samuel screamed, shooting an arrow in anger. Through his rage, he miss-shot, the arrow barreling toward his daughter. James screamed as it cut through his sisters back, who was facing James. She gasped, the arrow having cut through her heart and one of her lungs. She gripped the shaft, tears streaming down her face. The blonde boy caught his sister, tears streaming down his face as he held his bleeding, dying sister. The man, clearly a Vampire, dropped the mother's lifeless corpse and flashed to the two, holding them both.

"Isa," he muttered, reaching for the arrow before retracting his hand. He felt her pulse, and realized she was fading too fast to turn her. James watched, helpless, as his sister died.

"Isa… Isa no… Speak to me…" He pulled her close, crying for the loss of her. The Vampire glared at Samuel, his eyes black.

"James, listen to me. You can have your revenge. Would you like that?" James nodded, still crying. "Then trust me." Another nod, and James felt teeth pierce his neck, a pull, and then liquid fire entering his body. He let out a scream and dropped his sister. Samuel gasped, scrambling back until the man grabbed him, quickly tying him up.

"You will be the first meal of your son's new life… congratulations." Samuel wet himself, whimpering. "Should you attempt to escape, I will not hold your son back while he kills you. All he will remember of you is that you, and you alone, killed his sister." The dark haired man smirked, sending another shiver of fear down the man's spine. "I just wonder… if there will be much left of you when he's done…"

Soon after this was said, he took both the screaming man and his father from the house, running far away, and leaving the dead girl behind. Moments later a lightly tanned man with long, black hair jumped through the window, walking over to the dead girl. He knelt down, touching her face and frowning.

"My poor, poor child. What have they done to you?" He broke the end of the arrow off, pulling it through her chest and waving his hand. Suddenly her chest began to heal, the blood receding back into her body as he lifted her bridal style into his arms. "Come, my child. It is time you learned the truth…"

~One month later-The Underworld~

Isabella groaned as she sat up, instantly feeling her chest, the lack of a hole confusing her. She also realized that every bruise she had when she last woke up was gone, as well as all the cuts. She remembered everything, except…

Isabella looked around the room, the walls dark, the air hot, though… not uncomfortable. Her hair was longer, her body felt stronger… but where was she?

The door opened to her left and in walked the same man that had healed her. "Ah, Isa… Took long enough, but you seem to be better."

Isabella looked at him, noticing his skin held a gray tint, though it could be passed as a tan, in a way, brown-red eyes, and as he smiled, slight fangs, more noticeable than the man that had killed her mother, became visible. The most frightening thing, though, was his eyes, which were slitted, like a cat's. As he walked, she noticed a tail lazily swinging behind him.

"W-who are you?" Isa asked, her voice cracking as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"My name is Lucifer." Isa's eyes widened in fear. Her family had been Hebrew, and she knew it was the fallen angel that stood before her.`"I am your father."

"My…. you're my father? But… My dad… he…"

Lucifer growled, his eyes flashing pure red and the heat in the room increasing. "That… stupid mortal… is not your father. I cannot believe I had to let him put his hands on you, but… you weren't old enough yet. I'm sorry, my child. Truly." He sat beside her, a frown marring his beautiful face. Isa couldn't help thinking how strange it was, that so often Lucifer was depicted as an ugly, scary man, but once he was an angel, and his beauty showed that.

"If you're my dad…"

"You are a demi-demon. Your mother was indeed the human you lived with, but I am your father."

"I don't feel like a demon. I don't feel evil."

"Think back. How did you feel watching your mother die?"

"..." Isabella frowned as she remembered feeling… not pleasure. Relief. She had felt free. She felt like it had been the right thing. She relayed this to her father and he nodded.

"No one, not even me, is truly all evil. We all have our dark sides, and must learn to control it. To be truly neutral… As such, I will not make you take a demon form, nor make you go out in the world. It is your choice. You can stay here forever if you want. Take time, think, process the information and come find me when you're ready."

"How will I find you?"

He smiled, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You will know. Follow your instincts."

With that, he left.

* * *

Just a little sneak peek. Lemme know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit balls, Batman, this got a huge response! It seems pretty much all of you loved the idea of this. Daw, I love you guys, too.

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy

No James in this chapter, but mostly Bella.

I don't own Twilight...

Really sorry for the scattered updates. I've been in and out of the hospital a few times this week, and out of work. They still don't know what's wrong, but here's hoping the scans on friday tell me. Again, so sorry lovely mortals!

* * *

For one week, Isabella thought of her father's offer. She sat in her room, on her bed, soon realizing she had no hunger, nor thirst, nor even fatigue. She simply didn't feel worn at all. On the third day, she started running her fingers lightly over scars, remembering each of her beatings, each nasty word... but most of all she remembered her brother, James. The only person to ever show her any kindness. She wanted to return to him, make sure he was alright. But first, she knew she had to speak to her father. To Lucifer.

So with her head held high, she stood, and walked over to the door. She soon found out it must have been somehow soundproof, for the moment she opened it, she was bombarded with noise, sounds, shouts... How would she find him?

 _Follow your instincts..._

Ah, yes... Isabella closed the door and closed her eyes, trying to focus on what would help her find the man. She remembered even around her family she always had a good sense of smell, and always seemed to know when members of her family were near. But how had her father smelt?

Like... brimstone... and warmth... but also peace... comfort. She focused on that, then opened her eyes, following the scent trail down the hall, dodging fang-faced demons that should have scared her, monstrous animals that did frighten her a little, and finally came upon a door where the trail led. Isabella gave three hard raps, then waited.

"Come in, my child," came the soothing voice from the other side. Confused, Isabella opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind her. The room looked like an office, with a large, red-wood desk (It's cherry wood, but Isa doesn't know that), a high backed chair, several bookshelves of the same wood, and two chairs in front of the desk. Her father looked up from paperwork before him, now wearing an expensive looking suit of black and red.

"How did you know it was me?"

The grey skinned man smiled a little and tapped his nose. "The same way you found me. That, and because we share blood, we share a bond. I know where you are, wherever you are, as will you know where I am. Someday, if you like, I will teach you." He motioned to the chairs. "You may sit, if you like. Make yourself comfortable." Isabella bit her lip and nodded, sitting down and sighing as she sunk into the cushions. The chair had to be one of the most comfortable things she'd ever been on.

"Now, what did you wish to speak about?" Isa watched as Lucifer took off his glasses, carefully folding them and tucking them away in an inside pocket, set aside his paperwork in a neat pile, then laced his fingers together and gave her his full attention. She almost blushed, realizing no one, except James, had ever given her that kind of respect. The only time her parent's... well mother and step-father(?) had ever given her their full attention was when they were beating her, and even then they were easily distracted by each other.

"I thought about what you said. May I... ask you some things?" She started biting her hand, a nervous habit she never got rid of.

"Of course."

Isa looked down at her lap. "Why leave me with them? James... he was always okay until I came along. I caused him so much pain, because he was trying to protect me. Why leave me there?"

Lucifer looked down at his own hands, shame written across his face. "If I may be honest, and not sugar coat this, I wanted you to be strong. I knew if your mother gave birth to you, and I took you immediately, I would shelter you here. Even living in Hell itself, I would have kept you away from any bad things. I knew you would have lived your life thinking people, humans, could do no wrong. I wanted you to be strong, but not for me. Not to make me proud, but to be strong for yourself. I knew if I left you there, those... _mortals,_ " He spat the word like it tasted bad. "Would make you stronger. Would give you purpose. I also knew you needed James, just like he needed you." The fallen angel looked back up at his daughter, hoping above all that he had not hurt her. The sight that greeted him made his heart weep. Tears steamed down his daughter's face, though she made so sound. Instead, she wiped them away, took a deep breath, and asked her next question.

"Why do I have such... abnormal... parts?"

The devil... the devil himself... blushed. He had not expected that, though he should have. "Well... uhm... you see..." He scratched his neck and sighed. "Usually demi-demons do not come out as women. Typically, they're men. Something happened, though... and... well... here you are... a woman... but with Male parts, too."

"Are you upset about how I turned out?" Isabella bowed her head, fighting back her tears, and waited for the inevitable hate and disgust the knew would come. In a second Lucifer was around his desk and pulling his daughter into a warm hug. He waited patiently while she cried, not giving must care to his ruined suit, and did nothing but hold her and rub her back. Once her tears ran dry he began so speak.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Isa. You hear me? Nothing at all. You are my daughter, the one I thought I could never have, and I love you so so much." He kissed the top of her head and smiled when she burrowed her way further into his chest. "I love you, my child, no matter what happens, no matter what you look like, and no matter who you love."

Isabella was quiet a moment before her father heard a muffled reply. "I love you, too, dad." He grinned, then looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen his softer side. Any who had would surely have to be punished.

"Dad, what did you mean last week when you said I could take on my demon form?" the Demi-Demon asked a few minutes later, when they had both sat back down. Once again, the man's fingers were laced together, though this time he had his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his fingers.

"It's a painful process. Basically you burn away your human form, and reveal your demon self. It will show how dark your soul is, and how powerful you are. If your soul isn't too dark, you will look quite humanoid, but if it is dark, you will most likely look a bit more monstrous. I have yet to see any of my children go though it, so if you do I can't be sure what you will look like, but I'm sure you would look stunning." Lucifer got a mischievous grin on his face before flicking his long hair back over his shoulder. "I mean, after all, look at me!" They both kept a straight face for a moment before bursting into laughter. Only after their guffaws had ended did they wipe a few tears away and sit up, only to look at each other and start laughing again. Finally it ended and they both got serious again.

"Dad, I would like to take on my demon form." Her father grinned and got up, motioning for her to follow him. When they opened the door, unlike when Isabella had opened hers, all movement and noise stopped. Everyone froze and stood to the side as Lucifer walked past them. Many bowed, and those who didn't were soon pulled into one by the demon beside them. Isa noticed her father's posture had changed. He stood tall, back straight, tail high and shoulders squared. His face was set in stone. This was a man who was in charge, a man people feared. A dark part of Isabella wanted that power, so no one would ever harm her again. After a long walk, one that seemed to last for hours, they opened the door to what looked like a large pool. A small woman with blonde hair and black eyes stood next to it, cleaning the pool with a large net. Upon closer inspection, Isabella noticed the woman had a tail, though shorter than her father's, small wings, and slight spikes on her forearms. Other than that, she could easily pass as human. It wasn't until she saw what was being scooped from the pool did Isabella's steps falter, if only for a moment.

Hunks of hair, flesh, and clothing.

The hell...

"Lilith," Lucifer called softly. The beautiful woman smiled, set down the net and danced over to her Mate.

"Lucifer... I have missed you, my love." She gave the man a short, but sweet kiss before turning to Isabella. "And who is this?"

Isabella bowed at the waist, both arms bent at the elbow with one behind her back and the other in front of her waist. "Isabella, miss." She straightened and gave a smile, nervous. A part of her somehow knew this woman's approval would hold vital.

"She is my daughter, love."

Those words lit up the woman's face as she swept forward, kissing both of the girl's cheeks and taking her hands. "Your human form is beautiful. Good genes in this one..." She spoke the last part to herself before speaking directly to Isabella again. "I suspect you're here to take your other form, though, and not just to see an old hag like me."

"Nonsense, you're not an old hag, miss. You're beautiful. Father has good taste."

Lilith smiled. "A charmer, like your dad. If you like, you can call me mom." The smile was the most genuine the girl had ever seen directed at her from a woman, and she had to blink back tears before hugging the slightly taller woman.

"Thank you, mom."

Lilith smiled, hugging the girl back before pulling back. "Alright, did your father tell you how it's done?" Isabella shook her head and Lilith laid a playful smack on her mate's arm. "Shame on you," she huffed. Lucifer indulged her, pouting a little and rubbing his arm.

"I was getting to it..."

"Snooze, you lose." She grinned, showing off her own set of fangs before turning back to Isa. "Basically, all you do is dive in and swim to the other side. The catch is, you can't stop, no matter how painful, and we can't help you. Can you do it?"

Isabella looked at the pool, her eyes holding determination, and nodded. They all walked over to the end of the pool and the half-human gulped before taking a few steps back, running forward, and diving in. She swam hard, despite the burning, and could feel herself changing. Slowly, her skin started to burn and peel off, her spine elongated, her teeth changed, her bones grew, until finally she pulled herself out of the pool, shaking off the acid as she did. Her father beamed at her and nodded to the large reflective surface against the wall. Her clothes had burned off, but other than that... she couldn't complain. She was taller, at least 6', meaning she had shot up over a foot while under the... water? Her hair was longer, flowing down just a little past her behind, but kept it's mix of waves and curls. Her eyes were still a redish-brown, though her pupils were slanted like a cat's. Her skin was a lighter grey than her fathers (think Raven, from Teen Titans), and three horns had grown from her head. They came out under her hairline on her forehead, then the first two curved back around the sides of her head to slink back into her hairline, where she reached back to find they ran down her neck. The one in the middle curved straight back over the top of her head and followed the same path into her hairline and down her neck. She moved her head up and down, side to side, and found the horns seemed to move with her neck, never stabbing her uncomfortably, but still protecting. She grinned and continued looking herself over. A long, muscled tail hung from her backside, though instead of ending in a pointed tip like her father's and step mother's, her's had fur at the end, much like a feline. She liked it. Not to mention she seemed to have come out of the pool and reached her full... maturity. A smirk adorned her lips as confidence seemed to flow through her.

"Are you well pleased, child?"

"Very." Isabella looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"What kind of clothes would you like, since you'll be needing new ones. Dresses, or maybe something like your father's attire?"

Isa furrowed her brow. "You're letting me choose?"

"Of course. I won't make you do anything you don't want." Lilith looked upset at the idea, and honestly the whole "hell is the bad place" thing was being questioned in Isabella's mind.

"I would like to wear what dad does. It looks far more comfortable."

Lilith smiled and with a few waves of her hand, Isa was dressed in well fitted pants and an undershirt. "What colors would you like?"

"Uhm... Black pants, and shirt, but a red vest and tie." In an instant, the requested clothes were there, and Isabella looked back in the mirror, adjusting her tie and smiling when she saw her mother add shoes to the attire. With a nod and grin, she walked back to them and they headed back to the door. It was slightly unsettling that only moment's before both her parent's had been taller than her. Now, however, she was about a inch taller than her father, and her mother only came to her mid-chest. She found herself giving a little purr when they opened the door and the halls became silent again. This time, there was no hesitation when everyone bowed. Instinctually they all seemed to know that Isabella was a powerful creature. Not to mention, she was walking beside, not behind, Lucifer and Lilith.

 _I could get use to_ this...

* * *

To the guest who wrote "what a horrible story just like the summary."

Spelling is spot on, but allow me to correct your grammar. It should read: "What a horrible story, just like the summary."

Thank you, kind sure, now our flame is far better. All the better to make hot dogs. :P Also, screw you. :3

Who's her mate?

You will see... sorta. It's going to be really complicated. Not gonna sugar coat this, Bella's love life will be as fucked up as any real life love life. And I likely won't be doing mult-mates in this one.

Will Bella age or be stuck at 16?

Her mind will continue to develop, and her body now is that of an adult. She won't be like vampires on that front, don't worry.

Okay, so James won't show up for a while, but Victoria is gonna be in the next chapter, I think... (._. ) I think... so yeah! Hope you liked this. I tried my best describing Bella's demon form.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright another chapter, humans. Enjoy ;)

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, mentions of sacrifice.

No James, but lots of Lucifer and Bella... and a little surprise ;)

I don't own Twilight...

Really sorry for the scattered updates. I've been in and out of the hospital a few times this week, and out of work. They ruled out my Gallbladder, but not my colon... which would be bad...

* * *

Isabella followed her father and step mother into his office, sitting in one of the chairs before his desk again. Unfortunately she forgot about her tail, yelping in pain when she sat on it. She jumped up, glaring at the offending chair. Her father chuckled.

"Slip your tail through the part between the cushions, child."

Isa nodded and did as she was told, sighing as her chair became more comfortable. Lilith smiled and sat beside her.

"Isa, I would like to teach you something, if you like."

Excitement rushed through the Demi-Demon's body and she nodded, still amazed that her horns didn't hit her neck. She felt her tail start to wag a little behind her. "I would love that. What are you going to teach me?"

"I'm going to teach you one of the most important lessons I can. Soul Mates." Isabella raised her eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, child. Soul Mates are important. Lilith is mine, in every sense of the world." Dark eyebrows rose again as Isa pulled a knee up to her chest. Both Lilith and Lucifer started to chuckle, seeing such a demonic being look so... child-like. Then again, Isabella was just 16, so it made sense that she would look young.

"How do you mean? Wouldn't a Soul Mate just mean she's your other half, figuratively speaking?"

"Lilith is literally part of me. I created her from my soul. Most of the good in my soul, it was pulled out and... turned into Lilith. She is my literal Soul Mate, my other half." He smiled tenderly at his Mate, then at his daughter. "Would you like to do the same?"

Isabella looked at her knee, frowning a little and thinking. A Soul Mate? Her other half? She wasn't ready for something like that... but it would be nice to have someone there for her, no matter what...

"Isa, if it helps, this... Soul Mate... he or she will be whatever you want. If you just want a friend, or a friend with benefits..." Lilith smiled, placing her hand on Isabella's shoulder. The girl nodded.

"I'll... I think I want to hold of on it now, and think about it. But, can you tell me how?"

Lucifer explained in detail how to extract a part of one's soul, and create another being while Isa hung onto his every word. After that he started explaining something else, that made her blink in surprise. "I need to teach you how to feed."

"Uh... dad, I don't know if you know this, but I've been feeding myself for sixteen years."

"As a human, yes. But as a Demon, you never have."

Isabella tilted her head. "What do we feed on?"

Lucifer sighed. "Human souls. Some target the souls of the innocent, others the souls of evil. There is never an in-between. Either evil or completely innocent."

"So... criminals, or children?"

"Yes."

"I could not take the soul of a child, and live with myself. I would be a worse person than my parents were. I will feed from the souls of evil."

"Excellent. Would you like to come with me to feed for the first time?"

Isabella nodded, standing up and running her fingers over one of her horns, still marveling at the strength she felt, the power coursing through her veins. She felt like she could take on the world. Lilith followed them to another door, where Lucifer waved his hand in a slow circle. "I must warn you," Lucifer started, as a red mist appeared in a trail behind his hand and slowly became a swirling red portal. "While it has been a week here, it has literally been a second on earth. So we will be going to what will someday be known as Central America." He paused, a faint blush covering his grey cheeks. "I uh... accidentally appeared in the middle of a group of them the first time I went. They think we're gods now."

"How ironic and blasphemous. I like it." Isabella smirked and tilted her head, making her father and step mother gape when they saw her ears. Unlike common misconceptions, not every demon had pointed ears. Only the most powerful did, and even at that... not even Lucifer had them. Well, he did, but only the smallest point, whereas Isa's looked like a high elf's. Come to think of it, several of Isa's new features were rare. Her tail, ears, slitted eyes and three horns, rather than just two.

"Ready to go, my child?"

"Yes."

With that they walked through the portal, Lilith waving goodbye while biting her lip. She was worried about Isabella, about the power the child held. With a heavy sigh she went to go find something to clean. It was a habit she had picked up several thousand years before, one that lucifer often told her she didn't need to do, but it was constructive and she liked how calming it was.

~Among the Mayans...~

Bella and Lucifer slowly walked into a crowd of Natives, both with heads and tails high, shoulders squared, and gazes cold. It was a look they had practiced together, until Isa had it down. All activity stopped and suddenly natives started bowing, dropping to their knees and pressing their bodies to the ground as well as they could. The tribe leader came forward, bowing deeply.

"My lord, we are honored that you have returned again. May I ask you, Lord, who this woman is?"

Lucifer allowed a small smile and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "This is my child."

Several gasps sounded and even more people bowed deeply. Isabella could feel her ego inflating and quickly held it down. A straight face was important, her dad has said so. Several hours later, two sacrificed criminals and a portal back home later Isabella was comfortably lounging on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was realizing that the walls and structures, though they looked solid, were fluid, rolling and swirling like liquid fire. She felt lonely, suddenly, and wished she had a companion.

"Soul-Mate..." she muttered, feeling a stir in her soul. She stood, remembering her father's instructions. With a sigh Isabella stood closing her eyes and delving deep within her own being. She pressed her hands against her chest, over her heart and pulled, slowly. As she opened her eyes she saw a swirling ball of red and white mist, pulling from her chest and swirling in her hands. With a few whispered words the swirling ball flew from her hands and into the middle of the room, becoming a figure before slowly taking a solid form. Before her stood a woman with flowing, curly red hair, pale white skin, violet blue eyes and a shapely body. The woman blushed, wrapping her arm around her breasts to hide them and her hand down to hide her privates.

"I... Uhm... Hi..."

* * *

AWW SHIT ITS BELLAS SOUL MAAAATTTTEEEEE AYEEEEEEEEEE

Okay so Let's make this clear, this is not the end of the love shit, okay? Bella's love life will be AND I REPEAT WILL BE COMPLICATED! There will not be a definite happy ever after. So don't start relaxing now...


	4. Chapter 4

Alright another chapter, humans. Enjoy ;)

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, and A LOVELY LEMON

No James again, but much happiness.

I don't own Twilight...

Really sorry for the scattered updates. I've been in and out of the hospital a few times this week, and out of work. They ruled out my Gallbladder, but not my colon... which would be bad...

* * *

 _Before her stood a woman with flowing, curly red hair, pale white skin, violet blue eyes and a shapely body. The woman blushed, wrapping her arm around her breasts to hide them and her hand down to hide her privates._

 _"I... Uhm... Hi..."_

 _Neither women noticed the silver and black swirling ball in the corner of the room, floating out of the room through the ceiling._

Isa realized with a start that this gorgeous woman was completely naked in front of her. She pulled off her suit coat and stepped forward, slipping it over her Mate's shoulders, ignoring the instincts that tried to consume her body. The demon in her wanted her to take, bite, and claim her Mate. The coat that reached the tops of her thighs reached nearly to her mate's knees. The redhead didn't button it, and instead wrapped it around her, inhaling softly and she stopped shivering slightly. She smiled at the taller woman.

"Sorry I stared at you, that was quite disrespectful."

"It's fine." Isa had to pause again, the woman's soft, yet husky and gravely voice sending shocks through her body, right to her crotch, soon joined by her ocean and forest smell, the combination of the two making Isa weak in the knees.

"I-" She cleared her throat as her voice cracked. "I'm Isa. What's your name?"

"I do not have one yet. What do you think it should be?"

Bella tilted her head and sat on the bed. The woman before her reminded her of a feline, her body graceful and she looked flexible, but she also looked strong, both in mind and body. She reminded her of the personification of Victory...

"Victoria?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "Sounds perfect." She trembled a moment, closing her eyes as Isa once more was reminded of her growing problem. When she opened her eyes again, Isa saw dark purple eyes stare into her own. "I... I can feel you..." Victoria set the tips of her fingers over her heart. "Here... Isa I can feel that you're holding back." She started walking closer and Isa gulped. "I know you want to claim me..." She straddled Isabella's lap, setting her hands against her cheeks, dark purple locked on glowing red. "What are you waiting for? I am already yours." Her breath caught as she felt Isa's reaction to her pressing against her thigh.

"I... I don't know how..." Despite Isabella's doubt, her hands found Victoria's waist, a soft moan tumbling from her lips as she felt the soft flesh pressed against her member, the only separation being her pants. She bit her lip as her Mate's fingers found the short hairs on the back of her neck, fingers tracing the tips of her horns.

"I know, I don't either... we can learn together, Isa..." Victoria felt Isabella twitch against her and bit her lip hard, leaning her forehead against the other woman's. Isa moaned again and caved, bringing Victoria's lips to hers, gently claiming her lips and both moaned at the contact. It didn't take long for Victoria's hands to find the buttons of Isa's vest and shirt, undoing them and pulling her tie off, pushing them down her shoulders. The coat she was wearing, no longer held closed by her hands, fell open letting them feel their skin press against each other. Their bodies pulsed with need, their gentle kissing turning passionate and almost sloppy. Isabella pushed her coat off Victoria's shoulders, groaning as her mate ground down against her. Something in her roared and she easily flipped them over, making her redheaded mate gasp as she pinned her down, rolling her hips into her center as her lips found sensitive spots on the way down her neck. Victoria dug her nails into Isabella's back, whimpering as she felt hands and lips trial over her body, finding almost every spot that made her moan, gasp, or whimper except her breasts. Isabella had made a point to not let her lips or hands trail over them, somehow knowing there she would be quite sensitive, but instead focused on worshiping the rest of her body. She had even lifted her hips from Victoria's center. The redhead wondered how long the sweet torture would last.

Finally Bella started kissing the undersides of her breasts, flicking her tongue out to taste the soft flash. Victoria watched the woman, breathing deeply and trembling a little bit. Bella looked up and met her eyes before taking her nipple in her mouth, causing a breathy moan to tumble from her mate's lip and her hand to tangle in her hair, tugging slightly. Isa moaned and trailed her fingertips down to Victoria's center, running a finger through her folds and making her scream out when she brushed over a hard nub. Curiosity and the need to please her mate won over and she pressed more firmly against it, rubbing it with the pad of her finger, satisfied when she was rewarded with more juices, a buck of her mate's hips, and another scream that became a deep moan.

"Oh, god, baby! Yes, right there... ohhhh..." Isa switched to the other breasts, but using her free hand to pinch and roll the other in her fingers. "Ahh! oh god, yes! Mmmm..." Victoria arched her back and dug her nails into her mate's shoulders. "Isa, I... Something's happening... mmm..." Victoria screamed as she came, arching more before falling back on the bed. Isabella peppered kisses over her face, purring as her Mate's scent filled her lungs with each breath. "Isa... mmm, baby... I need you still..." She reached down and tugged at Isabella's pants, communicating with Isa what she needed. The Demon nodded and stood, undoing the button on her pants and slipping out of them. Victoria watched and let out a groan when she saw Isabella's cock, standing at attention for her. She didn't just want her Mate to claim her, she needed her to. She wanted everyone to know she belonged to Isabella, and Isabella alone.

The woman looked nervous, knowing the only other people to see her were her parents, who beat her or let her be beaten for having it. Victoria saw this and got up on shaky legs, standing in front of her mate and cupping her cheeks, bringing her face down for a gentle kiss. "I will not judge you, Isa. I want all of you, not just the pleasant parts. I know this is really early to hear that but I know you need it. Do not be afraid to show me yourself, any part of yourself." She set another kiss on her Mate's lips.

"You mean that?" Isa looked down at her crotch, frowning. "It does not frighten you?"

"On the contrary..." The redhead smirked a little, licking her lips. "It makes me want you more..." She pressed herself against Isabella and their lips met in another kiss, Isabella moaning as her member was pressed between their bodies. Victoria pulled back and smiled. "Come on, show me what you can do, baby." Isabella felt a smirk find her lips as she made her way to her Mate, who now lay on the bed. She kissed her hard, pulling back a little to guide her cock into Victoria's center, growing frustrated when she couldn't seem to figure it out. _Stupid being a virgin and not knowing what to do..._

Victoria giggled and gently batted her hand away, taking Bella's cock in her soft hand and guiding it inside of her. She laid back, hissing in pain when Isa started to enter her. Isabella leaned over her, kissing her neck gently and waiting for Victoria to tell her she could move. She could feel the tip of her cock pressed against some kind of fleshy barrier. Victoria nodded and she pulled back, pushing a little more in and breaking through the barrier, causing a gasp to sound from her mate. She stopped again, about half of her eight inches now inside her mate. She had to hold back from simply taking the other woman. She felt so good, and squeezed her enough to make Isa pant a little. Victoria nodded at her and gave her the okay to continue. Isabella started rolling her hips into her Mate, watching her expression slowly morph from pain into bliss as she dug her nails into the strong back of the woman on top of her.

"Mmm, Isa..." she moaned, letting her head fall back. "Isa, please... faster... Let go, baby. Stop... holding back..." The Demon moaned and nodded, pushing herself up a little and digging her more demonic looking nails into the bed, using it as leverage as she let out a grunt, picking up her pace. Victoria screamed, arching her back and twisting her hands in the sheets.

"YES! GOD YES! TAKE ME!" Isa grunted and moaned in response, leaning over her mate and grabbing one of her hands, lacing their fingers and pinning it above their heads, the other hand digging into the bedding at her mate's side. Victoria grabbed Isabella's arm with her free hand and held on as if she was the only thing holding her to earth.

"Baby I'm so close, god yes... Mmmm..." Isa groaned in her mate's ear, feeling her shiver beneath her.

"Oh, god, yes... Me, too, baby... Mmm you feel so good don't pull out please... I want you inside..." The rest turned into a growing moan until Victoria's body arched and froze in her second orgasm, her mouth open as if to scream though nothing came out. Bella came right after her, emptying herself inside her mate with a roar as she bit down on the flesh over her heart, leaving her mark. They collapsed together on the bed and Bella released her teeth. She started to pull out but Victoria shook her head.

"Stay... I want to feel you there a while longer..." Victoria whimpered, smiling sleepily at her mate. Bella nodded, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her up as she stood. Victoria moaned a little but otherwise stayed more or less a boneless lump of woman as Bella lay back on the bed, her head on the pillow, Victoria's head on her shoulder. She smiled and pulled the covers over them, rubbing the redhead's back until they fell asleep.

* * *

So that other swirling ball... and Vicky and Belly...

Review lovelies


	5. Chapter 5

Alright another chapter, humans. Enjoy ;)

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, and a mini lemon

I don't own Twilight...

Purpleluver19, your question is answered here. Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

Isabella groaned as she woke up, blindly feeling around the sheets for her mate but finding an empty bed. She sat up and looked around, frantically searching for Victoria but finding a completely empty room. "Victoria... Maybe it was a dream?" A slight sting on her shoulders and back reminded her of the scratch marks and the stickiness on her crotch proved it was indeed real.

 _"It was no dream, my love."_

"The hell... who was that? Who's there?!" Bella stood, tail flicking and eyes furious as she looked around the room. A slight giggle sounded from within her mind and she paused.

 _"Baby it's me, Victoria. For some reason I was absorbed back into your body. Maybe as your father about it?"_ Victoria's voice paused as she giggled again. _"But maybe after you bathe."_

Bella decided to just think what she wished to say. _"Will you come back out? I... I want you by my side."_

 _"Of course."_ It took several minutes, but soon Victoria was standing in front of her Mate, though in only moments she was in her arms. Neither commented on it, and Victoria had felt Isabella's fear when she thought the other woman was gone. The demon, no matter how powerful, needed to know her Mate was there, and wasn't leaving. They soon entered a conjoining room Bella hadn't noticed. Inside was a tub big enough for several people. They brought warm water over to it and filled the tub, then settled in. Victoria smiled and grabbed a bar of soap, lathering her hands before turning to straddle her Mate and began to slowly wash her body, focusing on covering every inch of skin with the suds. Bella let her head fall back as she enjoyed the gentle touch, trying to ignore that even this seemingly innocent gesture was turning her on. Victoria ran her hands all along Bella's body, though purposefully left her groin for last. Bella's stomach muscles visibly clinched when the soft hands of her mate wrapped around her slowly hardening member.

"All this just from a bath? Mmm..." Victoria moaned, slowly stroking Isabella's cock. The Demon was having none of this and wrapped her arms around her mate, turning her and pulling her back against her front. A gasp left the redhead's lips at the speed she was moved.

"I believe it's your turn." Isa smiled holding back a groan as she felt her dick trapped between her stomach and her Mate's backside. She lathered the soap in her hands, and began working on Victoria's legs first, only letting her fingers graze her sex before moving up her stomach slowly, hearing Victoria whimper in protest as her head fell back against Isabella's shoulder. She smiled as she dropped kisses on her pale neck, her hands reaching up to cup her mate's breasts, massaging them in her hands. A smirk found her lips as her fingers found the woman's nipple.

"Oh god!" Victoria screamed, arching her back as Isabella pinched her nipples, tugging and rolling them in her fingers.

"No god here, Victoria..." the Demon husked in her Mate's ear. "Only your Demon..."

"Please, Isa... I need you..." Isabella smirked at this, bringing water up to rinse her mate off with her hands, slipping her hand down between her thighs. A moan tore from Victoria's lips as Isa's fingers found her clit. "Oh, baby, yes. Right there!" She gasped and grabbed Isabella's wrist trying to keep her there, but Bella had other ideas. She easily lifted the smaller woman up enough to guide her member inside her. Victoria began to shake and leaned forward, pressing her hands against Isa's knees and started lowering herself, another moan tearing from her throat.

XxXxXxX

After a few tries, Isabella managed to figure out the clothing thing her adoptive mother had done, and gave Victoria a dress that reached the floor, loose enough to leave much to the imagination (only her demon got to see that much of her, after all...) and her hair was pulled into a high bun with a few loose strands. Bella wore something similar to her attire yesterday, only the pants, shirt, and shoes were all black while the vest and neck tie were both silver grey. Isabella smiled softly, offering her arm to her mate and grinning when Victoria's smaller hand wrapped around her elbow. "Ready to meet my father?"

"Yes. I'm curious what kind of man could manage to create you." Victoria giggled at the pout on her Demon's face and let her lead her out of the room. Isabella's posture changed immediately and Victoria moved closer when she noticed several females glare at her before they bowed for them. The silence, save the roar of distant fires and such, was eerie, and made the woman wish she could get closer to her Mate. Sensing her discomfort, Isabella wrapped her arm around the redhead and pulled her into her side, glaring at anyone who dared look at her Mate wrong. They finally arrived and entered her father's office.

"Isa! How are you this mor-" He froze, seeing the woman pressed into his daughter's side. "Oh, hello. Who might you be?"

Victoria looked up at her Mate, who nodded toward the man. She stepped forward and curtsied. "Hello, I am Victoria, Isabella's mate." Lucifer's eyes bulged.

"Her mate? Holy shit..." He reached forward to shake Victoria's hand when something incredibly concerning happened.

His hand passed though Victoria's, as if it had never been there. Isabella growled and rushed forward, inspecting Victoria's hand and finding it unharmed. Lucifer looked, dare I say it, afraid.

"What did you do?!" Isabella demanded to her father.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything it's what you did!" He knew in a moment this was the wrong thing to say when Isabella rounded on him, crouched in front of her Mate, the tip of her tail looked to be on fire while black smoke surrounded and imitated from her eyes, which were now completely black with a red ring where her iris should be.

"Explain!" she roared, her voice strong, gravelly, and angry.

"You must calm yourself, my child!" Instantly he knew this was not the right thing to say when another roar sounded. Isa didn't calm until Victoria pulled her back against her until she was standing, her mate pressed against her back and arms around her waist. Isabella took a deep breath and the smoke around her eyes faded while her eyes changed back and tail tip became fur once more.

"When you created your mate, you accidentally made a second. Do you feel whole right now, or like something is missing?"

Isabella frowned. "Missing..."

"You have to find your other Mate. Without her, Victoria will never be whole, and nor will you. I must start your training right away for you to be ready for the human world again."

"Will it always be this... difficult... to... erm..." Victoria searched for the right words.

"Control your sex drive? No. After a few years it calms down."

Victoria nodded and after a few more minutes Isabella was calm enough for the redhead to release her. She stepped around Bella, who wrapped her arms under her Mate's breasts and pulled her against the front of her body, burying her nose in her hair to keep herself calm.

"Where do we start with training?"

* * *

Just a filler chapter, but some more info.

Review lovelies


	6. Chapter 6

Alright another chapter, humans. Enjoy

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy

I don't own Twilight...

Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

Red eyes darkened and the cat-like pupils narrowed, silently watching as her pray flitted through the hallways, the red-eyed creature following close behind them as they hunted. The redheaded one stopped, looking around until a soft chuckle sounded right in her ear, long fingered hands holding her hips and pulling her back against the hard body behind her. "Hey, Vicky..." Bella said, smiling as Victoria leaned back and relaxed into her. She kissed her Mate's neck, circling her arms securely around Victoria. The redhead giggled, turning her head to kiss her Mate, though she did make a point to slap her Mate's arm. "Hey, Tiger, what was that for?"

Isabella's eyes twinkled as she shrugged. "You know I love the chase." The demon became silent after a moment, watching other demons as they made a path around them, still terrified of the daughter of Lucifer. "Do you think you're ready?" she finally asked, keeping her face hard, but after so long together, Victoria knew the look in her eyes. She pulled the older woman down the hall and into their room, pressing her against the door. Because the look she knew was one she hadn't seen in nearly two million years. She hadn't seen it this strong since their first night together.

Fear. Her Mate was terrified.

"Are you asking if I'm ready?" The redhead cupped her Mate's cheeks, watching the tension rush from her body at the contact. "Or are you asking if you're ready?"

"I just... I have a lot of what if's..."

"Baby tell me. Tell me your thoughts let me work through them with you."

"I..." Isabella paused, leaning heavily into her Mate's hands. "My brother. I miss him. It's been two years up there, what if he's forgotten me? What if he's dead?"

"Isa, baby, look at me." Red eyes met her's again. "It's been two million years here, and you haven't forgotten. If your brother did survive that night, I can tell you, he would never forget about you. With a sister like you he could never have." Victoria gently stroked Isabella's cheeks. "What else baby?"

"Our Mate... Are they out there yet? Will they accept us? Will... what if... what if they're disgusted by me. I don't want that ruining what you could have with them..." Isabella whimpered and buried her face in her mate's neck, pulling her close. Victoria let out her own whimper as she felt hot tears hit her shoulder.

"Oh, baby..." she whispered, stroking Isabella's head and rubbing her back. After a while Bella lifted her up and carried her to the bed, holding her closely and slowly calming down. "First off, she, and I fully believe our final Mate is another woman, will love you. Love how strong you are, in both the body and mind." Victoria lifted the taller woman's head to meet her eyes. "She's going to fall for your eyes, because only you can make blood red look soft, and loving. She'll fall for your mind, your heart..." Victoria smiled and felt a tear fall from her eye as she softly kissed the stunned woman before her. "Just like I did."

The Demon smiled, one she never let the other demons see, and pulled Victoria into a soft kiss, pulling all her emotion into it before pulling back just enough to whisper against her lips, "I love you, too, my red-headed minx." They both smiled and decided since they didn't need to meet with Lucifer until the next day, they would just sleep with each other.

...

Perves I know you thought I meant they was gonna sex it up.

Nope!

Victoria laid down in front of her lover, her purring joining her Mate's as she pulled her back against her, their bodies fitting perfectly together as they spooned. Victoria snuggled deeper into her companion, feeling her tail wrap securely around her before she fell asleep.

XxXxX

Isabella and Victoria stepped out of the portal into a lush forest, the sun bright. They looked at each other and Isabella tilted her head. "Vicky, you have a better sense of smell... can you pick anything up nearby?" Victoria bit her lip and took several deep breaths, analyzing the smells and turning her head this way and that. With one last strong whiff she gasped.

"I smell him!" Without thinking she took off, a confused Isabella behind her. Victoria's figure leapt, twisted, ducked, and turned this way and that as she gracefully bound through the forest, Isabella finally catching her with a confused look.

"Who?" the Demon asked, red eyes ablaze as she searched her Mate's.

"Him," she replied simply, pointing toward the clearing they had reached. There stood a tall man, pale skinned with long blonde hair. He was only about an inch or two shorter than Isabella, and though his back was to her as he fed from a helpless human, she knew it was her brother. As he finished his kill and buried the body, Isabella wondered how she would approach him. It had been two years earth time, and he was maybe just finishing his newborn year... "James," escaped her lips before she could control it and he froze.

James knew that voice. He could never forget his sister. But how... He whirled around and saw Isabella, but he didn't recognize her in her new form. This creature with horns and a tail couldn't be his sister. "Why do you sound like Isa?" he demanded, hissing.

"James," Isabella started, making sure Victoria was behind her as she stepped forward, despite knowing she wouldn't be hurt. "I am Isabella. Please believe me."

"Prove it to me."

"Your birthday is November 12th, 924. Mine is September 21st, 926. Father hid me away because I was born different than other girls. You brought me extra food, tried to protect me." James started to relax, looking at her with awe. "If that isn't enough, here." Isabella closed her eyes and began to change into her human form. Her horns vanished, sinking into her skull, her skin lightening into a tan color rather than grey. Her tail sunk into her back and her claws thinned and shortened. The only remaining demonic feature were her fangs, which only shortened. She opened her eyes, which darkened into chocolate brown, the pupils thickening and rounding out. Before James stood his sister, grown up. Looking like he could cry, James ran forward, engulfing her in a hug which she gladly returned, tears leaking down her face.

* * *

Okay so the chapters after this should get longer. I'm so sorry for the delay in updates but I had two surgeries in october and have been in and out of the hospital since. I'm actually updating from said hospital now. I'm thinking about starting another story and was wanting the opinion of my readers. It would be a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. The main pairing would be Bella/Leah, with Draco/Sam, and other pairings. If you like the idea I'll think up a summary for you.

Review lovelies


	7. Chapter 7

Alright another chapter, humans. Enjoy

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, Lemon

I don't own Twilight...

Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

Berlin, Germany

Twilight timeline

Isabella sat perched on the corner of the roof, tail flicking behind her as she watched the streets below. James and Victoria stood behind her, a playful banter going strong. Laurent soon jumped up and ran over to his Mate, taking James' hand in a subtle possessive gesture. Isabella and Victoria had met him shortly after they reunited with James. The poor man had been astonished to see the Demon, having seen her die. They explained to her what they had done to James' father. The Demon smiled, remembering how her brother had broken every one of his bones before draining his blood. She and her brother had developed a strategy.

"How was your hunt, handsome?" James asked, grinning at the black man beside him.

They hunt together.

"Excellent. Saved a young girl from the vial man."

Isabella would find a criminal, one who's soul was filthy, and she would drain the soul, then her brother would drain their blood. They needed to feed around the same time, so it worked out.

"Find anything yet, babe?" Victoria asked, watching her Mate take a deep breath. The Demon's eyes dilated in the moon's light as she looked eyes below.

"Rapist and murder. He's thinking about molesting his daughter..." She snarled and launching forward, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with her Coven close behind her. She saw the man and growled, dropping down and trapping him in a dead-end alley. Too hungry to play with her food, she grabbed the terrified man by his throat, slamming him against the wall. James dropped down on her other side, followed by Victoria and Laurent. All four snarled, making the man piss himself before she opened her mouth, his very essence escaping though his mouth, nose, and eyes. When his body was lifeless she handed him to her brother, who quickly drained the lifeless body and left him in a dumpster, torn to shreds.

"What now, oh fearless leader?" James teased his sister, who simply grinned and shoved him a little into his Mate's arms. Victoria settled against her Mate's body, waiting patiently for her to say the word.

"Well, James what do you say to another game of hide and seek?" The Demon grinned playfully and her brother returned it.

"You are far more fun to track than humans use to be... You can hide better. Okay, Mated pairs?"

"Deal. Three day head start?"

"Two," Laurent countered.

Victoria grinned. "Deal.

"On go," James stated. "3, 2, 1... Go!" With that isabella and Victoria were off in a flash. Little did she know, her life would never be the same again.

Forks, Washington

Isabella and Victoria had found an old house to hide in until her brother found them. Victoria had convinced her Mate that hiding as a human and going to school would be fun, so it was the morning before her first day. They were spending it... appropriately.

Victoria gasped as her back hit the wall. "Isa! Fuck!" She gasped, feeling Isabella slip inside her, filling her pussy for only moments before she began a fast and hard pace while the Demon's lips went straight for her throat, marking her with hickeys, and shallow teeth marks. She relished in each moan, gasp and whimper that fell from her red-head's lips. "Oh Izzy..." Victoria moaned as her head fell forward, panting against the crook of Isabella's neck before they both bit deeply into each other's neck, muffling their moans as they came. Isabella walked over to the bed and laid down, lazily lapping at the blood seeping from her love's skin while feeling Victoria do the same.

"You'll have to absorb me, love... No one can touch me."

"I know... I hate that I have to wait until after school to touch you..." Isabella kissed the healing bite mark and smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I know, baby. But we'll talk the whole day, you know that."

Isabella nodded and sighed. "Alright babygirl."

* * *

Okay guys after this, chapters get longer I swear.

Review lovelies


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was really fucking hard to write cuz now I know what I have to keep writing and I might cry...

Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, Abuse

I don't own Twilight...

Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

Forks High

Isabella scratched her arm, her human skin feeling itchy and tight around her Demon form. She still stood around six feet, but now her eyes were human brown, her teeth slightly less demonic, though her fangs were still there, if just less sharp, her skin was a deathly pale, and her tail had shrunk into her body. _Baby, relax._ Victoria whispered in her mind, making the Demon sigh as she began to walk to the office to get her schedule. _I know, Vicky, but... It feels weird. I mean... my tail, my horns... I miss them._ Isabella's eyes flicked to a group standing in front of several cars. She could swear by the pale skin and dark circles under their eyes that they were Vampires, but the gold eyes threw her off. There were four of them, a blonde bombshell leaning against a massive man with a goofy grin, and a small pixie leaning against a boy with red-bronze hair. Isabella could have sworn the pixie looked familiar, but shrugged it off and continued.

 _A bombshell, hmm?_ Victoria huffed from within her.

 _Don't worry, she isn't our Mate, and therefore of no interest to me, love._

 _Good..._

"Isabella Swan," Isa stated to the lady at the front desk, giving her fake name. "I'm here to get my schedule." The woman, who had a head of fake red hair and thick glasses, squeaked and started to gather the papers. Isabella sighed, taking the papers and listening as the woman explained what to do. After that she started heading to her locker. On her way, a boy with greasy black hair and acne stopped her.

"You're Isabella, right?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Just Isa is fine..."

"I'm Eric!" He held out his hand and she took it, cringing a little at the clammy feeling. _Stay calm, Izzy..._ Victoria soothed. "Want me to help in any way? I can show you to your locker or first class?"

"I... Uhm... Sure, I guess." She followed him to her locker, then her first class, English. As she entered, she noticed she was sitting beside the blonde suspected Vampire from the parking lot. She sneered at her, her glare hard. Isabella glared right back before handing her paper to the teacher to sign and sitting down. She was an Alpha, the daughter of Lucifer himself. She would not be starred down by some bitch with a stick up her ass. To her amazement, however, when she glanced at her again she looked impressed.

"That's an impressive glare. Who taught you that, hmm?" she asked with mild amusement.

"My father. He's an... impressively scary man."

The blonde smiled a little and her beauty increased, though Isa still believed she was no match for her Mate. "I'm Rosalie."

"Isabella."

"Can I give you some advice?"

Isa thought about it a moment before nodding. "Go for it."

"I advise you stay away from my brother, Edward, and his... girlfriend, Alice. They're... a bit unstable at times."

Isabella knew this was a code. Edward and his Mate, Alice, were both unstable in the fact that their thirst was uncontrolled. They were definitely Vampires. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll leave them be." A quick search of Rosalie's soul showed a good human life, until a trauma, one she couldn't be certain of. It led to her change, then five murders, but after that her soul was spotless, showing only protectiveness, honor, and a soothed soul, one you only have when you've found your true Soul Mate.

"Good." Another smile, and they fell into silence, with Isabella talking to Victoria within her mind.

XxXxX

Her next two classes had been shared with Emmett, Rosalie's Mate. He was a fun guy, with a booming personality and voice. Even the hardened demon couldn't help but smile at him and his antics. It wasn't long before they were heading to lunch, though Isabella declined Emmett's offer to join his table and opted to sit alone, grabbing an apple and Dr. Pepper from the lunch line and watching the people around her. She spotted Edward instantly and he locked eyes with her before slowly dragging his eyes down her body in a way that made her cringe, wanting to sink into the wall behind her. When the pixie joined him he nudged her and they both began to leer at her.

 _I have a bad feeling..._ She whisper/thought to her Mate as she felt a prickling at the edge of her brain. She quickly bolted from her seat and left through the door and into the woods, the fog in her brain getting thicker.

 _Let me out, I'll find James!_

Before Isabella could even respond the fog became thicker and she found her body out of her control, Victoria stuck within her. This fog, this power, was stronger than her will power at the moment. A few moments later her limbs gave out and she fell, her face full of dirt. She heard approaching footsteps of two people and a girlish giggle.

"Oh, Eddy, she's perfect."

"Do you think I should ease up a little?"

"No, her will power is strong. If you let up even a little she'll break free."

"Of course, Ali."

Edward and Alice. Shit...

"Stand, Isa..." Edward's voice commanded, the tone slimy. Against her will, she stood, only her eyes giving away her rage. He smirked. "Bow your head to me, human. You don't need to look at me." This time Isabella fought harder.

"I bow... to no... man," she hissed through clinched teeth. Edward began to look cocky and arrogant in his anger, looking around and giving a short laugh.

"I said..." He landed a hard punch to her gut, one that could have killed a human. "Bow!" he bellowed, grabbing the back of her shirt and throwing her to the ground. Pain raced through her body and she curled instinctively into herself, no longer the strong demon her father had trained but the scared fourteen year old girl her father had abused.

 _Isa! Isa...! ...Is...!_

Darkness crept into the edges of her vision and she welcomed it.

* * *

So... Uh... yeah... don't kill me

Review lovelies


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, Abuse**

Okay I've gotten a lot of shit from y'all. So I'm going to explain some things real fast about Isa's situation. As you will remember, when Bella was human she had NO POWERS and was easily abused by her father. Wouldn't it come to reason that not only would she have developed PTSD, but she would probably have less powers in human form? Not only that, but when you have PTSD, you can experience flashbacks from triggers, which can be anything from an eye color to a repeat of the past. So because I love my readers and all that, I'm going to explain some quick things to calm y'all down.

-For a demon, human form is the best and worst mask. For a weaker demon they lose all their powers, blocked by the human skin. For Isa she lost all but basic senses and she's just barely stronger than a human, which is the only thing keeping her from dying by Edward's hands. That's why she passed out. The pain was too great.

-James and Isa are two years apart btw, I had someone ask that...

-I changed around Edward's power. Instead of mind reading, he has an extreme form of mind control. Hence why he was able to basically turn Isa into his puppet. However he is able to trick them into thinking he can read minds by literally making them think what he wants.

-Most importantly, now that Edward has control of her she won't be able to feed, making her even weaker.

I really hope this answered some questions and I appreciate those who chose to stick with this story despite Edward being an ass. Also, no, Alice is not Bella's Mate but Edward is convinced she is both of their Mate. The rest of the bad stuff is going to be a fast-forward of Twilight, with this... demented twist. It's going to highlight key points but honestly I can't write the abuse for that long, as it is one of my own triggers.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

"You can't let them do this to her, Carlisle!" I demanded, slamming my fist down on his desk. The crater left there marred the perfect wood. Good. He didn't deserve the beautiful piece if he was going to let his Golden boy do this to an innocent human girl. I cringed upon hearing her scream of pain. Edward was doing the unthinkable and I would do what I could to stop it. No doubt Alice was just watching. The sick woman hadn't touched her "Mate" in the two weeks they'd had her. With her not having any family they had moved her into their room and only left for school and to retrieve food for her when necessary.

"She is their Mate, and they can do with her what they want." Carlisle's voice was calm, though his eyes blazed when he spotted the mark my fist had made. Good.

"You don't treat your Mate like that! Fuck, you don't even treat a pet like that!" Isabella's sob and scream of pain broke my unbeating heart. "You hear that! They're raping her and you won't let anyone do anything about it!"

A hard blow sent me flying into the wall. I grunted, the brick behind the plaster crumbling as I slid to the floor. Carlisle stood over me. "Women do not get raped. She is their Mate and if they want to fuck her, so be it. Now get the fuck out of my sight." I glared at him and left. If he kicked me out of the family I wouldn't be able to help Isabella at all...

XxXxXxX

Rosalie cringed from her spot on Emmett's lap, burying her face in his bare chest as another of Isa's sobs rang through the house. Emmett's body shook with his barely contained growl, his chest rumbling. He tightly wrapped his arms around his Mate, trying to offer any comfort he could.

"How can they do that to her!" Rosalie finally vented, slamming her fist against Emmett's chest, causing him to let out a hiss of pain as the skin cracked. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered as she kissed the slowly healing cracks. Emmett pulled her even closer, running his fingers through her blonde locks and causing the woman to slowly relax until Isabella screamed.

"It's okay, Rose," he whispered, resisting the urge to storm up and rip the human from the hands of his brother and sister. "We just have to help any way we can. Get Edward to trust us. If he trusts us, he'll allow us to get close to her."

Rosalie whimpered as she nodded, letting her husband's soft words drown out the outside world.

XxXxXxX

BPOV

Edward had allowed Emmett to carry me to the meeting with "The Wolves". Whatever that meant. They were still close, the pussy ass fucker's power still entrapping my body and mind. He had beating, starving and raping me the daily routine for my days. I was sore but it was made worse by the fear, pain, and sadness that I felt from my Mate, still trapped within my body. I felt like shit that she had to endure this with me. Her fear wasn't alone, however.

That's right. For the first time since shedding my human skin in that pool, I feared a man. I was afraid of Edward, and Alice. My body instinctively curled into the protective hold Emmett had on me as we came to a stop. Rosalie scrunched up her nose. "It smells like wet dog and garbage." Alice and Edward showed up and Rose rolled her eyes as Alice licked a drop of blood off Edward's chin. "Oh. Garbage explained."

But all I could focus on was that drop of blood. I hadn't fed in a month. Not one soul. Not one drop of blood. I was starving. I wanted that blood. I _needed_ that blood. But try as I might, my body would not move. I didn't have long to fight it because the wolves showed up. And holy shit. They were huge. At least the size of draft horses. The black one was the biggest while a grey she-wolf was slightly smaller than the others. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I noticed her fur was more of a silver color, the coloring blending perfectly and shining in the pale sunlight. She was absolutely magnificent, and as she turned her head I was struck, looking into deep black-brown pools of warmth. Just like that, I knew.

 _It's her..._ Victoria voiced my thoughts and I wanted to smile, and jump for joy. We had found her. Our third part. Our missing part. Her fluid grace stiffened as she looked at me, one paw in the air as she tilted her head. In the next instant she sat back and let out a whimper. The black wolf, who had shifted and became a tall native with bulging muscles, turned his head to look at our still locked gazes.

"I believe one of my Wolves has Imprinted on your human," he stated calmly to Carlisle. Said Vampire whipped his head toward me.

"Impossible."

"Isa!" Edward bellowed, finally looking away from Alice. "Don't look at her! She's polluting your mind!" I tried as hard as I could to ignore his command, but my body wouldn't listen. My gaze dropped and my head soon followed. The golden boy stormed up to me and I flinched, causing a growl from the pack of wolves. He got close to me, growling when Emmett took a step back, and began to whisper his next command in my ear. "You will look her in the eye and reject her. She is not your Mate, I am. Do it now."

I couldn't. My body tried but with each meeting of our eyes the words wouldn't come out. Edward backhanded me. "Look at her and say it!"

I looked at her neck. I couldn't meet her eyes. "I'm n-not your Mate."

"Tell her you don't want her."

"I don't want you," I sobbed, looking away. I couldn't look at how she reacted. I could not look in the face of the woman I had just hurt in the only way Mates could cause each other harm.

* * *

And another chapter out. Sorry guys ive been in the hospital and im just now in rehab.

Review lovelies


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, Abuse**

Okay so hopefully this calms a shit ton of you guys down. This is the last chapter containing abuse and payback is soon to come!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

JPOV

"James what's wrong?" The concern in my Mate's voice was clear as I frantically searched for my sister's scent.

"I need to find her. Fast."

"You've taken longer to find her than this before." I turned to see his worried crimson eyes watching me from his place leaning against the tree. When he saw the look on my face he was quick to walk over to me. "You feel something wrong, don't you." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, but I answered anyway.

"I can feel her through our link. Remember when she told us about a blood bond? We share a mother, we're blood, and I can always feel her, if only faintly, here," I pointed to my chest and whimpered when I felt a particularly strong shot of pain rip through me.

"James!" Laurent caught me as my knees gave out with the force of the pain. I gasped in a few gulps of unneeded air and relaxed against. Having him here helped. I knew how lucky I was to have found him right away. "Didn't she say you could track her through that link?" My eyes shot open.

"Of course!" This was no longer just a game. My sister was in trouble and I refused to lose her again. I closed my eyes and focused on my link to Isa. I focus completely, closing my mind off from the world. Suddenly it's almost like I am her, looking through her eyes. She's being carried and I feel tears running down her cheeks. She's in a forest.

 _James?_ She thinks, her thoughts sounding surprised.

 _Isa! Oh, my god! I found you! Where are you and what's wrong?_

 _I'm in Forks, Washington! Please, please hurry! There's a coven here._

 _What's happening to you?_

 _I thought it would make it more fun if you had to hunt my human form, but I'm barely stronger than a human like this. A Vampire surprised me. He... Jame's he has some kind of mind control. He's using me as his puppet._

I growled at that. _Which coven is this? Might make it all the easier to find you._

 _Cullens. Break the connection before they he starts to suspect something. Please hurry!_

I opened my eyes and snarled. "I found her. She's in Forks."

"Forks? There's a coven there."

"Yeah. Some Vampire is using his power on her," I explained as I took off in the direction I needed to.

"But she's more powerful than a Vampire. How is anyone using any kind of power on her?" Laurent asked, confused. I snarled.

"She's in human form. Wanted to make the game more fun. But she isn't immune to powers like that. So the Vampire has some kind of mind control. Made her his puppet."

A new snarl joined mine and we redoubled our efforts.

BPOV

When you can do nothing but what you're told to do, you find yourself learning a few things. For example, the looks between Edward and Carlisle. How mindless Esme tends to be, simply following what her "Mate" tells her. In fact, the only two who actually seem like Mates are Rosalie and Emmett. It made me wonder what was truly holding this coven together, because it couldn't possibly be loyalty. Luckily for me, Rosalie and Emmett had gained some trust from Alice and Edward, and they allowed them to drive me to the baseball field. A thunderstorm was beginning and it allowed them to play a favorite game of their's. Why I was going, I don't know, but I didn't care. My heart was breaking slowly from the pain of rejecting my own Mate. The only hope I had at the moment was the memory of James finally contacting me through our bond. I prayed he wasn't far from me and could get me away from Edward's influence.

I watched from the sidelines as the family played baseball, Alice at the pitcher's mound, Esme playing umpire, while the rest rotated around being outfield, bases or batting. I noticed something else, like how Rose and Emmett constantly were checking on me, or how they tensed whenever Edward got closer to me. It was maybe an hour into the game when the wind shifted and the Vampires all tensed, rushing to surround me. Edward took a possessive hold on my waist, Alice to my right, Rose and Emmett crouched in front of me while Carlisle stood in front of us with Esme beside him and a "calm" look on his face. I wondered what the hell was going on when two Vampires burst through the trees. Two Vampires I would recognize anywhere. I sobbed with relief as my eyes fell on my brother and his Mate.

I barely noticed Laurent trying to talk to Carlisle because I was begging James with my eyes for him to find a way to save me. He understood, as only a brother could, and looked at the hold pretty boy had on my waist. He growled loud enough that even I heard with my weakened senses. Edward snarled in reply and tightened his hold, making me let out a whimper in pain. He didn't loosen his hold and before I knew it we were leaving. I didn't really know what was happening but I heard fighting and realized only Alice and Edward were with me, and Carlisle had taken Esme back to their house. But not before I heard him order Emmett and Rosalie to attack and kill my coven. I tried desperately to fight Edward's hold, both mental and physical. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at me with a smirk.

Oh, no...

He effortlessly threw me, slamming me against a tree. I felt my leg hit it first, breaking my impact and sending me to the ground. Edward walked toward me, slamming his foot down on the same leg that hit the tree, snapping it like a twig. I let loose a scream of pain and noticed Alice leaning against a tree, watching what was happening. I knew that look... I... I remember that look. I was broken from my thoughts when a kick landed to my stomach, sending me into the air and smashing me against another tree, snapping my spine like a toothpick. He chuckled. The sick fuck chuckled!

"Once those idiots kill those human drinkers, they're going to find out the sad truth... that you are dead. After all you aren't our Mate... you were just a fun little plaything for Alice and I. But now you've grown..." His fist slammed down on my forearm, crushing it. "Boring. Your screams, while lovely to hear, are getting repetitive. So we're going to have a last little bit of fun, then..." He smiled and punched my jaw, ceasing my screaming as it shattered. "Well... you'll die from blood loss most likely." He chuckled, and I almost cringed as he stood to his full height, the sound of his belt coming undone the last sound I heard before I shut out the world around me, trying to ignore what was happening.

XxXxXxX

LPOV

Leah was in wolf form, where she had stayed for the week since her Mate had rejected her. Everything she had tried to eat came back up and she was just barely able to drink water most of the time. Her frame was thin, ribs and bones pronounced and extremely visible through her fur. She had no will to live, and all she truly wanted was to curl up and die.

Suddenly, as if cotton had been pulled from her ears, she heard something. She stood on shaky legs and looked around.

 _Leah..._

She jumped and turned this way and that, but she couldn't sense any of the wolves from her pack. She almost passed it off as just her imagination but then she felt a tug, a strong one, pulling her. With nothing better to do she whimpered and took off at a trot toward the source of the tugging, starting to speed up gradually. She felt like this was important, whatever it was... someone or something needed her and who was she to turn the source down.

* * *

There. Chill. Please. I'm sorry I didn't update before now but I was having serious cramping problems and we just found out why. So hopefully now that I'm getting better updates will be faster. Thank you all those who have stayed with me, I really appreciate it.

Review lovelies


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy**

Okay so... short but more of a filler.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

I tried not to watch as Edward knelt down, but as I closed my eyes a howl rang through the woods and the ground started to shake. The Vampires hissed and ran off as the most beautiful sight I had ever seen ran through woods, breaking into my sight.

"It's you..." I coughed, chocking on my own blood. Her eyes found mine and she stopped, walking over to me and whimpering. She lay beside me, sniffing my body with another whimper. With Edwards power gone I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through her fur. "My Mate..." I watched in wonder as Victoria was pulled out of my body, finally completely free, before I passed out, hoping my coven was alright.

TPPOV

Leah watched in astonishment as another woman appeared, one who she also was Imprinted to. She whimpered at the redhead and looked between her and her passed out Mate. Victoria smiled kindly and knelt down, running her fingers through the wolf's fur. "She never wanted to hurt you, love." After a moment Leah stood, moving behind a tree to shift back and grab the clothes tied to her leg. With shorts and a sports bra on she stepped out of the trees, watching the other woman cradle Isabella's broken body.

"Who are you?" Leah asked, her voice rough from lack of use.

"I'm Victoria. I'm your other Mate."

"I'm Leah."

She gave the wolf a sad smile. "Leah, if we're to save Bella I need your help. The problem is... it may go against your morals."

"Anything." Leah fixed her Mate with a solid, hard look, filled to the brim with determination.

"Go into the city. Find me at least three criminals. You have to know for sure they're terrible people. Their souls have to be stained. Bring them here alive."

"I don't understand... she's human..."f

Victoria shook her head. "I can't explain it all. just hurry, love." Leah nodded and took off while Victoria smoothed the hair out of Isabella's face. "It's over, Isa, I promise. It will get better. It will get so much better now..." Tear fell down her cheeks, landing on the frail skin of the woman in her arms, leaving trails in the blood that spotted her skin. Leah returned thirty minutes later with four unconscious men.

"They were about to rape someone. Bragged about others they had hurt. They're as bad as they get," she panted, dropping the men on the ground and falling down, leaning against a tree. Victoria kissed her other Mate's cheek, thanking her before dragging one man over to Isa. Her eyes snapped open, her uninjured arm shooting out to take hold of the man's neck as his soul was sucked into her body. Victoria repeated this until all four men were soulless. She backed up and watched with Leah.

"Our Mate... She's a Demon..."

Leah was silent, staring in wonder and a little bit of fear as the woman again became motionless. Then the edged of her fingertips suddenly looked like they were burning, a thin line of fire appearing. Slowly it moved down her hand, burning away the human flesh to reveal the demon body beneath. The flames reached the break in her bone and the flames jumped higher, burning for several minutes before shrinking again when a snap was heard and moving up her arm again, revealing a healed arm. This happened slowly to every injury until they watched her lift into the air, her head engulfed completely before she slowly fell to the ground, horns, fangs, hair, every part of her body as it once was save a few thin scars.

"She's..." Victoria tensed, afraid of what Leah would think of Isabella. "She's beautiful..."

A sigh of relief met those words. "I wish she had heard you say that. She was so afraid of what you would think."

A sense of protection overtook Leah and she smiled, kneeling beside the Demon, looking her over for any injuries. "Will she be okay? And what do we do about them?" She nodded to the four bodies, hearing them breathing and their hearts beating, but their eyes were empty, just white now. Victoria hesitated.

"Leah... your soul is a part of mine, and Isa's... you haven't eaten in a week, but you will be able to now that you know she didn't reject you..." Leah narrowed her eyes a moment, then they widened.

"You're not telling me to..."

"The human flesh will strengthen you more than anything else. Not to mention it's fresh. Plus then they find the bodies, the police will pass it off as an animal attack. You don't have to, but it will help you." Leah looked at the ground, then to Isabella, and then nodded, returning her eyes to Victoria.

"You won't think less of me if I do?"

"I don't ever think less of you for any choice you make, love."

Leah nodded, shifting and dragging the bodies away. She let the wolf take over completely, knowing she wouldn't be able to do this if she didn't. She also knew her wolf had full knowledge of the pain her Mates were both in, and wouldn't yet try to claim them. After twenty minutes she had her fill, the bodies all nearly completely stripped. She was disgusted with herself, but she felt strong and watched her body fill out a little as she shifted back and got dressed. When she returned Isabella was still out and Victoria was sitting beside her.

"Now what?" Leah asked, walking up.

"Do you think you can carry her?" Victoria questioned. Leah nodded, lifting the Demon into her arms. Victoria stood and told Leah to follow her. After about ten minutes walk they came to the house she and Isabella had lived in briefly. While the redhead went through the house opening windows to air it out Leah sniffed out their room and set Isabella on the bed. Victoria joined them shortly after and rushed over when she saw Isabella begin to stir. When the Demon opened her eyes she was met with the sight of her Mates. While she hadn't seen Leah in human form, those chocolate brown eyes were unmistakable.

"Isa..." Victoria saw her flinch at the use of her nickname and realized Edward had ruined that nickname for her. Leah knelt in front of the woman and tried.

"Bella, you're safe." Red eyes searched for truth and found safety, protection, love...

"Can you guys... can you..." she coughed, her voice rough, and Victoria ran out and returned with a bottle of water they had kept in the closet. Bella eagerly drank half of it in one go. Leah looked at Victoria and the nodded, knowing what their Mate needed. She had been strong enough for a lifetime, it was time for her to be held, comforted, and protected. Leah climbed into bed behind Bella, wrapping her arms carefully under her breasts, watching Bella's tail wrap around her own waist while Victoria climbed in to lay down in front of her, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist.

"We'll protect you from now on, love," Victoria whispered, letting Bella cry into her hair. Leah pulled them both closer, keeping on arm around Bella and stretching the other around Victoria.

* * *

okay so no payback yet but this is a necessary filler

Review lovelies


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy**

PLEASE IF YOU READ NO OTHER A/N READ THE BOTTOM ONE!

Okay I went back through most of your reviews and tried my best to answer most of your questions. This has a shit ton of fluff with the answers but after the last... what 11 chapters of hell... they earned it. Payback is coming, just in a few more chapters. I have to do a few things. And I haven't forgotten James, he's coming up in the next chapter. Also no Lemon yet, cuz our girls aren't ready for that yet.

I don't own Twilight. I don't have a beta, so mistakes are my own. Any takers? lol

* * *

Victoria had woken about an hour ago and enjoyed the warmth her Mates arms provided her. She felt warm, safe, happy, but also she felt a deeply seated need for revenge. Her Mate had been hurt deeply, and that needed to be fixed. She ran her fingers through Bella's hair, smiling as the Demon visibly relaxed in her deep sleep. She tucked her head under her Mate's chin, sighing softly as Leah began to wake, running her fingertips over Victoria's side. She felt the fingers of her other hand run patterns on Bella's rib, her knuckles brushing against the redhead's chest.

"You think she's going to wake up anytime soon?" Leah whispered softly, opening her eyes a little and looking over the Demon's horns at Victoria. The latter smiled a little and and shook her head.

"She hasn't slept comfortably in months. I give her at least another few hours." Victoria propped herself up on her elbow and kissed Leah's forehead. "When she wakes, tell her I'm going to look for our Coven and getting food for us."

"Alright." Leah purred at the feeling of her Mate's lips on her skin. "Can you tell me something first?"

"Anything."

"I wasn't able to eat anything for a week... Why... Why was it that when I ate..."

"Humans?" Victoria sighed and stroked Leah's cheek softly. "If it makes you feel better, it wasn't cannibalism. You aren't human... you're..." Victoria sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Bella and I can share memories... I wonder if we..."

"If we do it together, we can," a groggy voice interrupted. She slipped out of Leah's arms and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Seeing them both unsure how to move, Bella pulled Victoria into her lap, facing Leah, and pulled Leah against her side, wrapping her tail around the wolf again. "Vicky, start remembering what you're talking about." Victoria obeyed without a thought, closing her eyes and setting her hand on the side of the Demon's neck. A faint version of the memory began to play in Bella's mind and she pulled Leah closer into her, feeling her nuzzle into her neck as their hands clasped. Leah gasped as her mind was filled with a memory that wasn't her own.

 _Lucifer stood before them, sighing softly as he set a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Isa, there is something I need to tell both you and Victoria."_

 _"Alright, father. Please begin." Bella sat down, smiling as Victoria chose to simply sit in her lap, cuddling close to her and relaxing. Bella smiled a little, wrapping her arms around her and focusing on what her father was about to say._

 _"Basically, when you find your other Mate," he began, leaning back against his desk. Bella noted that he seemed more casual than usual, wearing trousers and a loose tunic rather than the formal wear he usually donned. Leah also felt a faded sense of longing, desire, and pain at the mention of their other Mate, which she knew was her. It didn't take her long to realize these were the feeling from the memory and felt both Bella and Victoria reassure her through their link. She focused as Lucifer continued. "She will be another part of your soul. Literally. Just as Victoria is. Now, I can't be sure what she's going to be, but I know she will be destined to be a Supernatural."_

 _"What do you mean? After all, I'm not Supernatural..." Victoria voiced, sounding slightly younger, and a little scared._

 _"Okay, I can explain that. Isa, take a deep breath..." Said woman obeyed as the man held his hands in front of him. "You're not anything yet. Without the other third of your soul... Victoria you don't actually exist yet."_

 _Bella couldn't contain the snarl she let out, and Leah snarled in the present. She took another deep breath as Victoria began to run her hands over her neck and through her hair, calming her some. The Demon pulled her Mate a little closer, reassured by the feeling of her lover in her arms. "Continue... please..."_

 _The man nodded. "Victoria is real to you, because she is yours, in every way. Just as you are hers. While every Mated pair, or in your case threesome, has a dominant, there is never doubt that you are each other's. When you have your third, you will never have a fear of not being good enough, of any of you leaving. Your bond once you consummate the relationship will be unbreakable. A Mating bond is so strong, others don't even spike your interest. You cannot be aroused by anyone but your Mates."_

 _Bella nodded. "Okay, I'm calm. Now, you said Victoria would become a Supernatural?"_

 _"Yes. You remember your need for not only souls, but blood as well from time to time?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"My theory is the other part of your soul hasn't formed yet. It may search for a body, and that could take hundreds of years. You see, that part of your soul is searching for the perfect match for you and Victoria. Isa, you are extremely protective, fiercely so, you are strong, more masculine, and extremely dominant. Victoria, you are the polar opposite, almost. More feminine, protective, but more in an emotional way than a physical way, and often you use your words while Isa is quicker to use her fists. I think your other part will be somewhat in the middle. She may be more dominant than Victoria, but a part of me believes she will be more submissive at first. She's not formed yet. Because of that, Isa isn't showing any signs of her traits. That's why I think Victoria will be more vampire-like. Maybe not exactly, mostly because she will hold traits of not just Isa, but your other Mate as well. The same will go for all three of you."_

 _Bella narrowed her eyes. "If you tell me I have to save the fucking world, that's the job of Grandpa's kids. I'm your kid. By all counts in almost every bible, I'm the physical representation of all things evil..."_

 _Lucifer laughed, shaking his head and ruffling is daughter's hair, getting a playful glare from her as she tried to fix it. "Isa, my dear, you don't have to save the world as far as I know. Though I will warn you someday my father does plan to... do some weird thing..." The Demon scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brow. "I don't really remember. I tried to joke about taking away choice so everyone did the 'right' thing, but he took me seriously. I haven't seen him or my brother since..." He looked down with a frown and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm getting off topic. Now, remember, if you get into any serious trouble I can always-"_

 _"Dad." Bella's voice was firm and she stood, gently setting Victoria on her feet, though the woman was still tucked under her arm. "I know you want to save me all the time," she smiled when she said this. "And I love you for it. I love that you care for me like that, but... I need to do some time on my own. I've got some more time down here, and I promise I'll spend a lot of time with you and mom, but I need to learn to rely on my own powers, learn them more, and most importantly, I need to do things on my own." She smiled at her Mate as she stepped away from her and walked forward, quickly, to set her hands on the man's shoulders. "Promise me something?"_

 _He looked her in the eyes and knew he wouldn't like what she was going to ask of him. "What?"_

 _"I'll come back down here once we find our other Mate, and things settle down a little. Until then..." Bella sighed and closed her eyes a moment before looking her father dead in the eye. "Promise you won't watch what's happening. I know if you see me get into even a little fight, you'll jump right up to save me. I need to put what you've taught me into practice." She watched him struggle and knew she would have to pull out her most powerful weapon. She let her eyes dilate a little and pouted, making her eyes look at big as possible as her pointed ears drooped a bit. The poor man caved and nodded._

 _"I promise, Isabella, that I will let you do this, and I won't look out for you."_

 _Bella smiled and hugged her father with as much strength as she had, smiling more when Lucifer returned the hug with the same strength, rubbing her back before letting her pull away. Victoria smiled as he set his hand on top of Bella's head, giving her a smile you would only ever see on a father._

 _"I love you, Izzy. It's scary watching you grow up." Bella smiled at the nickname and playfully shook her father's hand off._

 _"I love you, too, dad."_

Leah let out another gasp as she was pulled from the memory. She looked at Victoria, then Bella, shocked. Bella gave her a sad smile. "I guess you have questions? Ask away."

"You called Lucifer dad...?"

Bella nodded. "If you want, I can show you important memories from my life, and it may help with some of it."

Leah chewed her lip. "Can I ask a few more first, see if they can be answered?"

"Of course," Victoria smiled gently, easily relaxing into Bella as strong, scarred fingers moved up and down her sides innocently.

"So because I have traits from both of you, the human blood and meat made me stronger, faster?"

"Yes. But don't worry. I don't think you'll need blood often, and you shouldn't ever have to eat human flesh again. It's not actually cannibalism if it makes you feel better. You have human aspects, but you have always had the wolf, and some of my traits, within you. You have always been a shifter, love," Bella explained gently, taking her hand from Leah's to lift the woman's chin, meeting her eyes. Her beast whimpered at the look of fear within the deep brown pools before her. "You have not always been able to shift, but your instincts reacted to danger, rather than the meeting of your Mates."

"You're not mad that I..." Leah sighed, trying to look away but finding herself captured by the crimson orbs before her. She had always believed red eyes meant evil, a human drinking Vampire, but Bella made crimson look soft... safe... loving. Through their slowly strengthening bond she felt not only the protectiveness from Bella, and support from Victoria, but a ghost of love, caring, and safety from them both. Tears found her eyes, falling silently down her cheeks, getting brushed away by both Bella and Victoria before they got far. She smiled softly, tucking herself closer to Bella, watching Victoria nuzzle into the older woman's neck and did the same, the tip of her nose brushing softly against the redhead's, resting there. Victoria and Bella shared memories with their Mate. As the day progressed Leah, Bella and Victoria moved closer until Bella was laying on her back, Victoria tucked against her left side, one leg casually tucked between Bella's. Leah was securely tucked into the other side, her head beside Victoria's on Bella's chest, her leg gently tangled with Victoria's with one hand matching Victoria's, having wrapped an arm under Bella's shoulder and gripping her shoulder lightly but possessively, her other clasped with Victoria's free hand and resting on Bella's clothed, strong stomach. Bella had her arms securely wrapped around both her Mate's as she watched them slowly fall asleep. They were touching each other in every way possible, in the most innocent way, and Bella had never been happier in her long life.

* * *

Alright... lets see... ah yes. I want to seriously thank every single one of you that stuck this out. I know all this bad stuff really isn't normally my style, but I wanted to try something new. For every flame I got, I got another one of you telling me you loved it and how great I was doing. I'm also taking special time to PM those that have messaged me asking about my health. Every single one of you helped me make it though these last few months. I am much better and close to having my final surgery, and I will be cancer free. Yes you read right, I've been fighting and trying to prevent Colon cancer. I didn't want pity before which is why I didn't admit it before. Also why I'm pushing to finish as much as I can.

On another note, I believe I will be pulling Body Snatching, reading over it, and most likely rewriting it and finishing it next. It will come back better, more organized, and probably more detailed. I feel like I rushed Bella's character development and want to try and build them all up better. Pairing may also be different, but Irina and Bella are still going to be the main pair. Let me know if you want it to be like Bella/Irina/Victoria(?) just an example. I want to know!

I'm also working on a Scooby Doo fanfiction called Maybe Monsters Are Real... It's going to be based mainly around my OC, but it will be Velma/FemaleOC pairing. There's a poll on my profile for if you want it to be futa or not. I may even branch it off and do a story for both futa and non if you guys want. I'm out of a job and recovering to I got a lot of time. Here's a basic summary for it:

Avery, a Werewolf, has been run out of her pack and is now alone, searching for a new home. With only a slowly dying IPod with her favorite band, The Hex Girls, and a few other possessions on her, she runs from state to state, finally reaching a highway. Exhausted, who would stop to pick her up but her favorite band? Now she struggles with her instincts, her secrets, and a young nerd who seems insistent that she stay with her and her friends. What will she do now?

Shitty summary, but work with me here lol I'm in new turf. Anyway, check the poll if you like it? And don't worry these aren't pansy Werewolves. I'm making them kinda fucking badass...

See you next update! Reviews are like little hugs in my inbox. I love them :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy**

 **AS AN ADDED WARNING, BELLA PREFORMS WITCHCRAFT IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS A MOCKUP OF AN ACTUAL SPELL. THERE HAVE BEEN CHANGES MADE. DO NOT PREFORM THIS IN ANYWAY UNLESS YOU KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT YOU ARE DOING. HOPEFULLY YOU DON'T NEED MORE WARNING**

I don't own Twilight. I don't have a beta, so mistakes are my own. Any takers? lol

* * *

Bella stayed up all night, focusing on the bond with her brother in an attempt to search for him, desperate to find him and his Mate, the rest of my coven. It wasn't until I heard a commotion about a mile from us that I stopped, stiffening under my Mates. They woke up and I let out a warning growl when Leah went to jump up. "It's Laurent! He will know where my brother is!" she yelped out, scrambling to the window and throwing it open as the Vampire leapt through the window. His clothes were ripped and instead of landing gracefully he tumbled to the ground, shaking and clutching something to his chest as his body was wrecked with sobs. Bella and Victoria both gasped and Leah watched cautiously.

"Laurent..." Bella rushed to her Coven mate, pulling him into a seated position. It was clear he had recently reattached his left arm and his right ear was slowly growing back, his eyes red and puffy with tears that, for some reason, he was able to shed. Venom ran slowly down his cheeks as he looked at his Coven leader. "Laurent, what happened?!"

"Those gold eyes, Rosalie and Emmett, they attacked. They stopped when the others left with you, but the little one came back, found us. She chased us and James..." He sobbed and let himself fall into Bella's body as she held him. "He distracted her so I could find you. Bella... Bella I felt him burn." Bella held him tighter as she felt the ghost of his emotions hit her and sobbed for her lost brother. Victoria covered her mouth and looked to Leah, who was growling at the realization that the Cullen's had caused more pain. The redhead walked forward without hesitation and wrapped her arms around Laurent and her Mate, Leah scrunching her nose and joining them shortly after. Laurent didn't stop sobbing, but he did calm down enough for Bella to hold his shoulders and meet his eyes, her blood red irises meeting his.

"Did James give you anything of his? A finger, anything?"

This may have sounded like a strange question, but Bella had a reason. When Laurent nodded, opening his hands, which he had kept clutched to his chest, he revealed James' index finger, which seemed to be ripped off by the Vampire in question. The African American seemed reluctant to let it go, but with some reassuring words from the Demon, he released it. "I know this is going to be hard, but help me? It will give you something to focus on, it might even help distract you." He nodded, visibly trying to pull himself back together. "The spell I'm about to preform is similar to summoning a Dark Angel. I need you to find first a white candle, a black one, and five red candles. I also need a box of matches." He gave a jerky nod. "I'll give you more when you find these." With that she gave him some money and let him go.

"Victoria, Roses and lavender, all from within five miles of a graveyard. Please." Victoria nodded and cupped her lover's cheeks, searching her eyes and giving her a soft smile.

"We're going to get through this. I swear." The promise was whispered with so much tenderness that Bella couldn't help turning her head slightly to lay a kiss on the redhead's palm before accepting the soft kiss that was pressed to her lips. Leah smiled slightly as Victoria wrapped her arms around the Wolf's neck, pressing a light kiss against the corner of her mouth. Without another word, she exited from the same window Laurent had before. Leah watched her vanish before turning to Bella, who was clearing the room and muttering to herself. Except for one thing...

She hadn't moved.

The bookshelves, bed, desk, clothes, everything was suddenly in motion, moving to the walls as Bella muttered words even Leah's advanced hearing couldn't pick up. A box flew to the Demon's hands and then slowly floated down to her feet. Laurent returned with the candles and left soon after for water from a lake Bella specified. When Victoria returned Bella began to mix a few crushed rose petals, lavender, more herbs she hadn't specified, and once again began to mutter a few words as Laurent returned, bottle full of the water. Bella motioned for them to join her, with Leah close to her left, Laurent next to her, and Victoria beside him. All noticed taht there was a gap in their circle between the redhead and the Demon. As instructed they each took a match, though Laurent was hesitant for only a moment when he this could bring his Mate back.

They watched with fascination as Bella began to mutter once more, a detailed pentagram began to form between them as the five red candles rose to chest level, the black on in the middle at eyes level and the white floating at knee level. Bella took the extra match and lit first the black candle, watching dark energy begin to swirl around it before switching it with the white with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Focus pure thoughts of James on this candle. Leah, use memories shared with you from us, Laurent, this is mostly up to you. We are summoning your lover, and you have the strongest connection to him. Focus, everyone." The finger began to raise, taking the position between Bella and Victoria. Bella began to mutter again, slowly taking the finger and the knife in her hands, the now dead finger easily sliced as human skin. She sliced a line down the middle and placed two rose petals beside each other in the top of the cut, then a thorn, and repeated the pattern down the cut until she let it float in it's place again.

"Everyone light your candles, one at a time. I'll begin." Bella lit her candle, and they watched in fasination as purple began to swirl around her. Leah followed, green swirling around her with a few leaves in there. Laurent was next, having a swirl of water around his feet that blew in waves. Victoria lit her candle and had her hair blown about with a powerful wind that almost seemed to lift her. As Bella was about to light the candle before James, it burst into a powerful flame and they all watched in amazement as the petals Bella had carefully placed in his finger bend and surrounded the finger, the thorns bursting into long vines that ran down the finger, rose petals and vines growing to form, slowly, the shape of a man. Once the form was done, the plants burst into flames a brief moment before all magic vanished, the candles fell without their flames, Bella fell screaming in pain, the wind, water, and elements surrounding the four vanishing. When The flames around the figure grew more, they were suddenly gone and the man fell to his knees. Bella was definitely unconscious, and Laurent watched with the two girls as the man lifted his head, gasping, to reveal the face of James.

* * *

Sorry that took so long but I ended up in the hospital again. Hopefully for the last time. That was dramatic...

Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, smut**

Alright, a longer-ish chapter and simply cuz I didn't want to overwhelm my beta with the chapter length. Also I love teasing... heehee. Oh! Also a shoutout to Le Diablo Blanc2 for making me laugh and smile a bunch these last couple days. And of course, a shoutout to my lovely beta, MeatyManCannon

I don't own Twilight. I do have a beta, so mistakes are on both of us now! XD

* * *

 _"Everyone light your candles, one at a time. I'll begin." Bella lit her candle, and they watched in fasination as purple began to swirl around her. Leah followed, green swirling around her with a few leaves in there. Laurent was next, having a swirl of water around his feet that blew in waves. Victoria lit her candle and had her hair blown about with a powerful wind that almost seemed to lift her. As Bella was about to light the candle before James, it burst into a powerful flame and they all watched in amazement as the petals Bella had carefully placed in his finger bend and surrounded the finger, the thorns bursting into long vines that ran down the finger, rose petals and vines growing to form, slowly, the shape of a man. Once the form was done, the plants burst into flames a brief moment before all magic vanished, the candles fell without their flames, Bella fell screaming in pain, the wind, water, and elements surrounding the four vanishing. When The flames around the figure grew more, they were suddenly gone and the man fell to his knees. Bella was definitely unconscious, and Laurent watched with the two girls as the man lifted his head, gasping, to reveal the face of James._

Laurent wasted no time rushing to his newly summoned Mate, James easily accepting the embrace as they sobbed together. Their hold looked to be unbreakable, but feeling that his skin had more give, seemed weaker almost, Laurent was careful not to hurt the younger man. James turned his head into his Mate's neck, taking in his scent with deep breaths, his lungs filling with the calming smell of ginger and something that was definitely all Laurent. The other vampire was doing the same, the scent of cranberries filling his body, calming his shaking.

Meanwhile, Leah and Victoria broke out of their shock and dropped to their knees beside Bella, peeling off what appeared to be a pair of goo-covered leather wings that had torn through the back of her shirt. Leah pulled Bella's head into her lap as they rolled her on her back, Victoria pressing her ear to her chest as Leah felt for her breathing and pulse. Their fears and what they had previously heard, or rather hadn't heard, were confirmed. The redhead began panicking, not sure what to do to save her life. The wolf let out a growl and set Bella's head gently on the floor as she instructed Victoria to move back. With a skill even she didn't know she had, Leah pinched the Demon's nose closed and blew air into her lungs, following that with chest compressions. She counted mentally, repeating it when she reached 15. _Two breaths, fifteen compressions, repeat. Come on, Leah! Save her!_

It was on her fifth attempt that Bella coughed, her back arching high and slamming back down. A yelp of pain followed as she had slammed down on the newly formed wing joints and she tried to roll on her side to relieve the pain, only to roll onto the wing itself. (B/N: Bella can't win...) Letting out a relieved sob, Leah pulled the woman into her arms, holding her close and running her fingers through her long hair. Victoria joined quickly after, uncaring of the goo that still covered the woman's wings. Their Mate was okay, and Leah had saved her. Bella coughed for a bit longer before she began taking deep breaths and sighing contently, snuggling into her Mates. Once her body was no longer in pain, she embraced Leah, her tail almost instinctively wrapping around Victoria's waist. It took her a moment before she remembered what had happened and her head whipped up and around, catching her brother still in Laurent's arms.

"James!" she cried, delighted that her brother had not only come to try and save her, but that in the end he was okay. His head whipped up as well, brown-red eyes showing a similar delight as he gave a quick kiss to his Mate, then leapt to his feet, Leah and Victoria letting Bella go so she could do the same. They met in the middle of the room and hugged. The Demon's tail almost seemed to wag as her brother lifted her up slightly, swinging her back and forth and then around as they laughed. It was quite the sight, as Bella was a good few inches taller than him, but it didn't matter. It wasn't until she was set down that Bella realized they were both crying. James chuckled and wiped her tears then his own before he adopted a scowl.

"Isabella Marie Hunter, we are never playing hide n' seek again!" He declared. While he was glad he had his sister back, this was simply too dangerous. Bella pouted.

"But Jaaaaames!" Bella pouted more, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. James crossed his arms and shook his head while the other three in the room watched, silently trying not to laugh. They also noticed Bella's new wings were completely relaxed and the tips dragged the ground, the goo slowly hardening into a thick layer of scales.

"Bell, you were way too cocky, and so was I. It ended with you getting hurt, and me dead, which hurt not only my Mate, but yours as well." His words were firm, a tone he only adopted in Big Brother Bear Protective Mode(B/N: YES), as Bella had come to call it. The Demon hung her head in shame as she realized he was right, but then she remembered something.

"James... something good did come out of all of this..." Her voice was soft, pleading, and full of love and adoration. He silently tilted his head, asking what had happened. Bella smiled down at him and turned her head to look at Leah, a soft smile on her face. "I found Leah." Instantly James' face softened as he took in the newest member of their small family. He watched as Leah met his sister's eyes, seeming to puff up with pride at the look directed at her. In seconds he took in her form, deciding she seemed to be protective of his sister as well as Victoria, but still gentle and loving. He also took in the longing look on the redhead's face, as well as Bella's new wings. Wings she didn't seem to have noticed yet...

Satisfied with what he saw, he decided to mess with his sister before taking his Mate into another room to reaffirm that he was safe and unharmed. "Bell, You have a new addition. You look like a real Demon now." He laughed as she gaped and began to spin around, trying to see them. Without a further thought the wings expanded(B/N: lol I imagined her smacking someone with them and instead of beautiful descriptions it was a comic relief moment) and she gasped. They were truly magnificent. They looked much like dragon wings, or maybe the wings of a bat. The bones looked almost like elongated finger bones, each ending in a sharp claw that broke from the skin. The scales over these bones were black, matching the color of her horns while the leathery skin between each bone was a bright, crimson red to match her eyes.

"Son of a motherfucker..." Bella muttered. James raised a single eyebrow before laughing, kissing his sister's cheek and leaving with his Mate. Meanwhile, Bella became fascinated with learning how to flex, move, and fold her wings, not noticing as Leah and Victoria began to walk toward her. Carefully, tenderly, Leah wrapped her arms around Bella's waist from behind. Bella sighed, relaxing into the body that was only slightly cooler than her own. She felt Leah's lips trace the back of her shoulder where her lips naturally rested, causing another sigh to escape her lips. Victoria smiled and stood in front of her Mates, laying her hands flat on Bella's stomach, feeling her warm skin beneath her thin fingers. Leaning up, Victoria caught Bella's earlobe between her teeth before letting her voice drop to a husky tone she knew drove the Demon crazy.

"You know... We haven't marked Leah yet..." Bella growled slightly in response, causing a smirk to form on Victoria's lips while Leah felt a shiver go down her spine. "And it's about time you relieved all that pent up anger... aggression... stress..." The redhead left a trail of kisses down the woman's jaw and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Leah growled and watched as Bella returned their Mate's kiss, one clawed hand going to Victoria's hips while the other reached back to attach to Leah's hip, pulling both of them closer to her. Bella's lips trailed down the redhead's jaw when she gasped, attaching firmly to her pulse point.

"Oh, god," Victoria breathed, trying to keep her eyes open. Leah licked her lips, watching silently though she was suddenly nervous. She had seen both Bella and Victoria's memories, and knew about Bella's anatomy, not to mention she had been with Sam before he imprinted, but something told her Bella held a whole new definition of aggression that the man could never reach. She wasn't scared, just... nervous. "Leah," Victoria gasped, catching the wolf's eye. "If you're nervous, you can watch, get an idea what she's like..."

The idea turned Leah on more than she thought it would and she nodded, backing up to sit on the end of the bed as she watched Bella growl, easily pinning Victoria to the door. Sharp teeth nipped and nibbled pale flesh, hands wanderingclothed skin. Victoria let out a soft growl at the teasing, pulling Bella's head up to kiss her again, squealing lightly when the woman's hands found her ass, pulling her up. Victoria wrapped her legs around Bella's waist, making the older woman smirk, biting her redhead's lip and grinding against her. Victoria's head fell back against the door as a loud moan tore from her throat. It had been so long since she had felt her lover's body against her own, and Bella already felt painfully hard. Victoria's eyes soon found Leah's, who was biting her lip hard, dark brown eyes nearly black as she watched her Mate's grinding against each other. Blood red lips began to smirk and she leaned her head forward and pressed them to Bella's ear, letting her husky voice caress the Demon's skin.

"I think we should give our wolf a good show, don't you?" She smirked again when she felt and heard a soft growl pass over her ear.

"Definitely..." With that lips trailed down her neck, lingering on more sensitive spots and forcing more moans and gasps from the pinned woman's lips. A torn shirt later and Victoria let out a surprised gasp when Bella flicked her tongue over her nipple, followed by a teasing nibble and finally she closed her mouth around it.

"Fuck..." the redhead muttered, tangling her hands in Bella's hair and dragging her thumb nails along the skin at the base of the Demon's horns, knowing it would drive her crazy. She got the desired effect, as the action had caused Bella to growl softly, covering her soft moan, and bucked against her forcefully. Victoria knew, even through her lustful haze, that Leah was watching, and could smell her arousal, but she could no longer focus on that. Bella's mouth had switched to her other nipple, her grinding becoming constant as they both quickly rose to their peaks. It had been too long, and Victoria found herself falling over the edge at the same time Bella let out a louder growl.

They stilled, panting against each other's necks until she felt Bella smirk and set her on her feet. It only took her moments to understand, as that's all it took for Bella to rip her pants from her body. The Demon's warm mouth began to traildown her body, the slow pace teasing the redhead further. She watched black haired woman suddenly pause, her lips resting at her hip bones as she gazed up at her through her lashes. Victoria took deep, nearly panting breaths and whimpered when Bella targeted a particularly sensitive spot at her hip bone with her teeth, lips and tongue. Despite how amazing it felt, the redhead needed her lover somewhere else.

"Bella," she breathed out in a moan.

"Yes, beautiful?" Bella breathed, smirking.

"Please, baby..." the redhead panted. The Demon's smirk grew.

"Please what?"

Victoria groaned. Her Demon wanted her to beg. She tried to resist, but deep down she knew Bella was reassuring not only her lover of her dominance, but herself. It only took a moment for Victoria to nod. "Please fuck me..."

Bella smirked.

* * *

Alriiiiiiiiiight -hiding in fort- come at me bros... -pins on badge that says "Hello My Name is Master Teaser"-

Review


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, smut, smut, smut, more smut, blood play-ish, smut... did I mention smut?**

I don't own Twilight. I do have a beta, so mistakes are on both of us now! XD

* * *

 _"Bella," she breathed out in a moan._

 _"Yes, beautiful?" Bella breathed, smirking._

 _"Please, baby..." the redhead panted. The Demon's smirk grew._

 _"Please what?"_

 _Victoria groaned. Her Demon wanted her to beg. She tried to resist, but deep down she knew Bella was reassuring not only her lover of her dominance, but herself. It only took a moment for Victoria to nod. "Please fuck me..."_

Bella smirked and pulled Victoria's leg up, resting her knee over her shoulder. Victoria looked down, meeting the Demon's eyes until a long, talented tongue ran over her outer lips. Her head fell back with a thud against the door. Leah watched from the bed as her Mates got lost in each other, feeling herself become infinitely more wet, and yet... at the same time she was still nervous. Fear dominated her thoughts and she found herself getting lost in her own head. Her fear was far from being lost on her two mates, who stopped, looking back at their fearful Mate, and silently agreed on the next move.

Leah was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Bella and Victoria had joined her on the bed until she felt a warm, gentle hand cup her chin. "Leah," Bella whispered, catching her worried Mate's attention. The shifter looked up, meeting soft, crimson eyes filled concern. "I would never make you do anything you don't want to. Nor would Victoria. If you are ever uncomfortable with something, you can tell us." Bella's thumb stroked over Leah's cheek, catching a few tears. "We would never hurt you. We couldn't, even if we wanted to." Leah nodded, leaning into Victoria's hand as she cupped her cheek, confused when Bella's warm hand slipped from her chin, only to let out a sigh when Victoria drew her into a passion filled kiss. Despite the passion, it was still incredibly soft, plump lips sliding against each other, one set noticeably warmer than the other. Even warmer lips left light kissed down Leah's neck and across her shoulders. Only the need for oxygen tore the two apart, breathing heavily and still giving each other soft pecks. Bella smiled against her skin, rubbing her hand softly up and down Leah's sides.

"I love you," Victoria whispered, running her hand through Leah's shoulder length hair and leaning her forehead against hers. Leah smiled, relaxing a little under the hands of the two women.

"I love you, too," she replied softly. And it was true. Despite the short time they had been together, she had already come to love both women, feeling complete and loved in their presence. In her whole life, she had never felt anything so... right.

She turned her head to look at Bella, seeing only a smile, and gentle eyes filled with nothing but concern and love. Without much hesitation, Leah cupped Bella's cheek and pressed their lips together. Once again lips danced together, this time one set slightly thinner but nonetheless Leah found the kiss fantastic. The wolf buried her hands in Bella's hair, trying to keep her there. Victoria watched with a smile on her face and hunger in her eyes as Leah began to lay back, pulling Bella with her. The demon used one hand to hold herself up, the other hand roaming Leah's side again. Despite how intense it may have looked, Bella maintained her gentle kisses and touches, which Leah silently thanked her for. When the two broke for much needed air Bella left a row of kissed following Leah's jawbone until she reached her ear.

"Leah... Will you let Victoria and I make love to you?" she whispered softly to her soon-to-be lover. The demon felt Leah's hands slide from her hair to the back of her neck, pulling her back and letting her see Leah's smile.

"Yes."

Without further ado Bella and Victoria let their talented mouths go to work, each going for a side of Leah's throat. When one attached their lips to the wolf's pulse, the other did the same. When Bella's hand rose to cup Leah's left breast, Victoria cupped the right. The double simulation had Leah going crazy, unable to contain the breathy moans leaving her mouth as two pairs of lips descended at an equally slow, teasing pace. Sam had never been one for foreplay, and all Leah could think was that Emily was pretty fucking unlucky in that respect. Lips attaching to her collarbones had her thoughts gone, a soft gasp leaving her throat. She didn't remember when her shirt got taken off, but a hot mouth on each nipple had her nearly forgetting her name, too.

A bite here.

A tug there.

It was driving her beyond mad, and she didn't know who's knee was now between her legs, but didn't give a single fuck as she arched her back, her head pressing into the pillow as another moan tore from her throat. Desperate for some friction, Leah didn't fight her bodies reaction to grind into the offered thigh. A smirk against her left breast told her the thigh was indeed Bella's but she couldn't focus on that. She did however notice that while Bella's lips stayed at her breasts, now switching between them, Victoria's cooler lips moved down, leaving nips and kissed along the way. They both looked up at her when Victoria reached her pant line, making Leah groan and try to lift her hips, sending them a clear message. She watched Bella smirk as she moved her thigh, allowing Victoria to easily tug Leah's pants and underwear down. She kissed her way back up while Bella returned her lips to Leah's neck. As if it couldn't get any better, Leah felt a talented tongue and mouth begin to devour her pussy.

"Oh, god..." she breathed, one hand pressing Bella's mouth more against her neck, the other tangling in Victoria's hair. When Leah tried to buck her hips, she found Bella's warm hand on her lower stomach, stopping her. She knew why in a seconds when she felt Victoria push first one, then two fingers in, beginning a slow, but steady pace. The force of her hips bucking would have thrown even another supernatural off of her. Bella kissed, nipped and sucked spots on her neck, spending more time when she got a louder moan from Leah. In her wake was a cluster of dark hickeys, clearly marking Leah as hers.

"B-Bella..." Leah breathed, catching the Demon's attention. The wolf whispered something in her ear and she smirked, nodding and standing up. She ripped her own shirt off, the fabric to torn to last as it was. Her wings rustled a little and Leah noticed that scales matching her wings now covered her strong abs, stopping just below her breasts, not covering them but they did go up her sternum. She lost focus of this though when Bella undid her belt and let her pants pool around her ankles, showing that she had no underwear on and Bella Jr. was proudly saluting them both. "Fuck..." Victoria was still so focused on bringing Leah to her peak she hadn't noticed her other Mate position herself behind her. At least, not until the Demon bent over her, pressing her front into the Vampire's back, her warm hand flat on her stomach as hot lips ghosted over Victoria's spine. Victoria's moan sent vibrations into Leah's clit, forcing a groan from her. When she looked back down she met Bella's eyes, letting her hold them as she watched the Demon penetrate their Mate. Victoria screamed, the only thing keeping her head in place being Leah's hand.

"S-shit..." Bella moaned, resting her forehead against the back of Victoria's shoulder, letting the feeling of being inside her Vampire surround her before she pulled back, leaving only the tip inside before thrusting back in. It didn't take long for Victoria's fingers to begin matching the speed and force of Bella's hips, sending Leah's head slamming back into the pillow with a throaty moan.

"Oh, god! Faster!" The wolf's demand was echoed by both women, sending more moans from all three mouths. Seeing how close Leah was, Bella growled, wanting Victoria to cum with both of them. With another growl she sped up, the hand on her stomach moving to rub and pinch her clit, the other digging into the bed sheets for leverage. The sight sent Leah right over the edge with a groan of Victoria's name, who followed, screaming out a sting of swears. The feeling of Victoria's walls chocking her member sent a struggled low moan from Bella's mouth as she, too, came, emptying herself into Victoria. The three collapsed onto the bed, goofy or satisfied grins on their faces. Leah shivered when she felt Victoria softly licking up her cum, only laying her head back against the tan thigh when she was sure she had every drop.

 _Victoria..._ Leah prodded through their connection. She got a hum in reply. _I got an idea..._

 _Way ahead of you, baby._

They managed to get Bella on her back, still a little distracted by how relaxed the orgasm had made her feel. Leah eyed the now slightly flaccid penis before making up her mind and hovered over it, watching Victoria wink at her as she straddled the demon's face, though not yet lowering herself. And just like that Bella snapped out of her stupor. Leah and Victoria both acted before the Demon could react, the wolf starting to grind along the length of Bella's dick while Victoria lowered herself to the other woman's waiting mouth. Twin moans echoed through the room while Bella's groan was muffled. Large, clawed hands came up to grab Victoria's thighs as she began to devour the offering before her. Her Vampire's freely flowing juices combined with the feeling of Leah grinding against her had her hard in a moment, drawing a moan from Leah's throat.

Victoria watched, her eyes half lidded as she forced herself to focus despite the shocks Bella's talented tongue was sending through her body. Leah licked her lips, lifting her hips and lining the member up with her opening. She took a deep breath and inched her hips down, gasping as Bella stretched her open and hit every spot she clearly hadn't ever known existed. With only an inch left Leah was panting, leaning forward slightly and bracing herself with hands on Bella's stomach. She could feel her muscles twitching beneath her fingers and it seemed Bella had finally had enough. With a soft grunt, she thrust up, the sound of flesh against flesh joining Leah's surprised yelp of "Fuck!"

Victoria moaned at the sight and bit her lip hard when Bella's efforts on her seemed to double. Leah and Bella fell into a rhythm once Leah recovered. When the wolf lifted her hips, Bella let hers fall. When Leah began to come down Bella met her in the middle. It was clear by the sounds they were both making that they enjoyed it completely. Leah's full lips were parted slightly as she panted, her head thrown back with the occasional moan slipping from her throat. The vampire couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward, capturing those lips with her own. Their kiss was sloppy, full of bitten lips and dancing tongues, but neither cared. In fact it seemed to only turn them on more, both of them moaning loudly into each other's mouths as they felt their orgasms approaching. They trailed their lips down each other's jaws, trailing toward the spot their shoulder's met their necks. Bella managed to get them both to peak at the same time, causing them both to scream and sink their teeth into each other. Both Leah and Victoria took a couple small pulls of blood before licking the wounds closed, leaving their marks.

XxXxX

Leah woke up, feeling her whole body aching, and one body pressed against her back, arms wrapped under her breasts, while another was pressed into her front, hands resting on her chest and thigh. Flashes of last night, and the day and night before, flashed through her mind. They had made up for all their missed time together, alternating between gentle, slow love making to hard, rough fucking. A smile played over her face as she remembered each mark they had left on each other. Leah didn't regret a moment of it. Her fingers ghosted over Victoria's back, feeling a couple marks on her shoulders from both her and Bella, and a few more scattered all over her. Bella pulled her closer, purring in her sleep, and Leah pulled a lightly purring Victoria closer to her, letting herself begin to sleep again. She had never felt safer, nor more content.

* * *

Now that everyone is done fapping...

Review


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy**

I don't own Twilight. I do have a beta, so mistakes are on both of us now! XD

* * *

"So... How would you two feel about meeting my family?" Leah asked Bella and Victoria later that day. They had been talking about what they planned to do and Bella had mentioned that she definitely wanted to go see her father. James was in the corner, his skin still slowly hardening while he played with his new powers. It had taken the five of them another day to realize that after Bella's magic had flowed through them, they had gained the powers of the elements that had surrounded them. James was a little excited about his new immunity to fire, as well as the ability to control it. At the moment he was holding a ball of fire between his hands, making it move back and forth while Laurent was sitting behind him, one arm around the blonde's waist while the other was controlling a line of water that was swirling around his mate's arms and his ball of fire. Bella sat on the bed, Victoria between her legs and leaning back against her Demon while Leah was laying down with her head in Victoria's lap.

"I would love to. When do you plan for us to do it?" Victoria asked, running her fingers through her lover's hair.

"Today? It's still early... we could run over there?"

"Sounds good to me."

Bella agreed and the boys quickly did, too. They decided to enjoy the moment a little longer before heading over to the pack territory. So an hour later they wondered into the back yard when Victoria had a thought.

"You know how all three of us have parts of each other?" Bella and Leah both nodded. "You think all three of us can shift?"

"That seems logical... We could always try it out." Bella seemed pleased with her assessment and her brother and his mate watched Leah give them the rundown on how to shift. She even went so far as to shift slowly, allowing them to have a visual. Victoria tried first and after a few tries she shifted into a beautiful red-ish gold lion just slightly smaller than Leah. She sat down beside the wolf and waited for Bella to shift. It took Bella several tries before she turned into a beautiful red fox with a silver-grey underbelly. Her wings had grown to accommodate her new size. Small, controlled flames surrounded and engulfed her paws and she stood about a foot taller than Leah. Once the shift was complete she walked over, nuzzling both of her mates lovingly and turning to James and Laurent.

"Hey! Hey, Bella! Can I ride you to the pack territory? Pleeeeeaaaase?" her brother begged, acting child-like. Bella let out a barking noise and nodded. Laurent looked at Victoria hopefully, thinking maybe she was the best bet and she lowered her body for him to jump up. James was situating himself between his sister's massive shoulder blades, holding her fur and giddy for the ride. Bella looked at her mates, silently challenging them to a race that they agreed to. The three crouched down, counting down before shooting off. Victoria was small and her muscles in this form bulky, but she found herself falling behind Leah. While Leah was without a doubt the fastest wolf, Bella's fox build was even leaner and meant for quick bursts through the woods. James was having the time of his life, yelling and whooping as they ran. Though Bella soon found her fox didn't have the stamina of the wolf and she watched Leah gain on her, crossing the treaty line at a tie for the two while Victoria jumped over last. Laurent jumped down on shaky legs, shaking his head.

"Never again!"

James on the other hand was bouncing up and down, excited. "Again, again, again!"

Just as the three girls were shifting back and pulling on their clothes, they were surrounded by seven growling wolves. Leah rolled her eyes. "Hey guys. It's me. Remember, your pack mate?" Bella on the other hand had grabbed Leah protectively, her wings slightly outstretched as she growled menacingly and Victoria was crouched in front of them, hands formed into claws with a single mind to protect her mates. Laurent pulled James close to the rest of their Coven and growled at the wolves surrounding them. Finally the black wolf shifted back, pulling his shorts on quickly.

"Leah? Where have you been! Why are you with these red-eyes?" He didn't sound angry, just worried, and quickly barked out an order for the wolves around him to quiet down.

"Sam, you remember when I Imprinted on Bella? The girl that Emmett had been carrying?"

"Of course." He eyed the four others around Leah carefully, noticing they had stopped growling and the redhead had pressed herself back into Leah.

"Believe it or not..." Leah motioned to Bella who gave a hesitant smile. "This is Bella, and this is Victoria. They're both my mates. The blonde is Bella's brother and the black guy is his mate. Can we go into town? I want them to meet my mom and Seth. And I think you guys deserve an explanation." Sam nodded and they all headed into the village. When Emily spotted Leah, now tucked into Bella's side while she held Victoria's side, she squealed and launched herself at her.

"Oh, my god! Leah!" Emily yelped as she hugged the woman fiercely. Leah laughed a little and hugged her back.

"Em, I'm fine, don't worry." She set the woman down and no sooner did Emily's feet touch the ground did Seth run up, having not been on patrol that day, and tackled his sister to the ground.

"Leah! You're back you're back you're back!" the boy yelled. Leah chuckled and returned his hug.

"Hey, little brother. Leah laughed, rubbing his back before he let her up, turning to Bella and Victoria. He stuck his hand out to the redhead first.

"Hiya, I'm Seth. I'm the cool one." Leah socked him in the arm for that comment and Bella and Victoria both chuckled.

"I'm Victoria." He turned to Bella who smiled and offered her hand. "I'm Bella."

"So... which one of you is Lee-Lee's mate?"

Leah blushed and Bella chuckled. "We're actually both her mates." Seth's jaw dropped and he looked at his sister in wonder.

"Lee... you're my hero..." The four of them laughed and Leah watched her mates introduce themselves to her cousin before they all headed to her house. Seth busted through the door and let out a joyous "Mom! I brought you a surprise!"

"For heaven's sake, Seth, I told you not to y-" Sue stopped in her tracks, seeing her daughter after a long week where she had run off. Leah smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, mom."

Sue launched herself at her daughter, clutching her like she would vanish. Once she let her go, Leah introduced her mates as well as the two vampires. They and the pack were ushered into the living room where Bella explained to them all her back ground, who she was, and eventually what the Cullens had done. By the end of it the wolves were all growling, Leah was shaking and holding her mate, who felt drained from the retelling, and Victoria rubbing Bella's back, whispering reassurances into her ear. The two humans were horrified and Sam stood, pacing and rubbing his chin.

"I think we can all agree this voids the treaty. Should those leeches ever return, we will attack on spot. Bella is that acceptable to you?" His eyes held a fire that was set off in all the wolves.

"Perfectly. But please, don't hurt Rosalie or Emmett. Those two protected me as best they could under the circumstances. And something tells me Esme may not actually be acting in her own will. Anyway, I'm actually taking this to the highest vampire authority after I visit my father."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, confused. Vampires had law enforcement?

"The Volturi. They live in Italy and enforce the only law that vampires have. Don't reveal themselves to humans. Technically, Edward and Alice thought I was human and broke that law."

"And Leah is going with you?" Seth asked in a quiet voice.

"I am, Seth. I won't leave my mates. I couldn't bare it." Leah looked sad but she didn't regret her decision. Seth looked at her, then he turned to his Alpha and his mother.

"I want to go with them. If Leah is going on a crazy revenge mission, I'm going with her."

"Seth-"

"Son-"

Sue, Leah and Sam had all spoken at once but he stopped them. "I'm eighteen years old. I love this pack, but I love my sister. Mom, you have Charlie. He's been taking care of you. I want to help protect Leah, and I want to get to know her new family. The pack can go without one wolf, there are thirteen of us anyway. Please... let me do this."

"Seth a wolf needs an Alpha." Sam seemed firm but he was wavering.

"I'm actually an Alpha. Seth will be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to him." Bella smiled at the man and after more talking everyone agreed to let Seth go along with them. They prepared for their next stop: Hell.

* * *

short filler chapter. Theres maybe five more chapters, maybe less, in our future. We are indeed nearing the end of this story... so enjoy while you can.

Review


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy**

I don't own Twilight. I do have a beta, so mistakes are on both of us now! XD

* * *

Bella stood in front of her Coven, which now included Seth, with a stern expression and crossed arms. "Alright, Victoria has been down there with me, but for the rest of you, stick close to me at all times. Walk tall, and show no fear. I'm the third most powerful demon down there, so as long as you stay with me and put up a strong front everyone will back off. That especially goes for you, James. You're still recovering." They all nodded and Bella turned, tail flicking and wings rustling nervously. She stretched out her hand, moving it in wide, slow circles. Everyone was amazed as a red mist began to form from her hands, slowly spreading to create a portal. Once the swirling red portal was completely finished, Bella motioned for them all to follow her.

Once by one, they stepped into a busy looking room, taking a V formation. Bella stood in front, Victoria to her right with James behind her, Leah and Laurent to her left, and Seth between the two Vampires. The first demon to spot the higher ranking demon was a small imp, who squeaked, stopping dead and bowing. Leah noticed that Bella had her head high, eyes hard and chest puffed in a defiant pride. Her clothes gave her an intimidating look, combat boots, jeans that weren't tight but hugged her just right, a tight muscle shirt, and a leather jacket. Her hair was left free, flowing well past her shoulders and stopping at the small of her back. One by one the coven watched demons stop in their tracks and bow, leaving a path for them to walk. The followed their Alpha begin to walk forward and followed, keeping step as the same happened over and over on their way to what they assumed was Lucifer's office.. or room... did Satan have an office?

Bella let a small smile show as she knocked on a heavy looking oak door. A shout of "come in" came and she opened the door. Seth couldn't help his jaw dropping when the door closed behind them.

Fucking _Satan_ had a fucking _office!_

"Isabelle!" the man yelped with joy, practically tackling her in a hug. Bella laughed, hugging him back with just as much strength as he gave.

"Daddy!" Aaaaaand there goes her badass tough girl act. Lucifer laughed, setting her down and looking her over, frowning at some of the new scars.

"Come, sit, introduce me to everyone." With a wave of his hand six chairs appeared and he sat on his desk, swinging his legs. Guess that's what was holding him back from being a thug... The boys all waited for Leah and Victoria to sit before sitting down. Bella smiled.

"Dad, you know Victoria, this is my other mate, Leah." Lucifer held out a hand to shake Leah's, pleased that they had finally found each other. "This is her brother, Seth, and this is James, and Laurent."

"Ah, you're my daughter's brother, yes?"

"Yes, sir, that's me. And this handsome man is my mate." James grin was infectious and Bella grinned with him as she sat down.

"So, Bella, do tell me all that happened while you were away." He frowned as Bella's body seemed to deflate before she asked him if she could simply share her memories with him. He nodded and suddenly he was seeing through his daughter's eyes, starting when she found her brother, and moving on. She skipped the private times between her and Victoria (some things a father should never see) and it took ten minutes to get to her first encounter with Edward Cullen. Lucifer began shaking with the force of his growls and when he reached the end he had effectively crushed a part of his desk in his clenched hands.

"I'll kill that motherfucker myself!" he snarled, rage consuming him.

"Actually, I have a plan. You're included, dad. Don't you worry about that." Bella's eyes were dilated with her anger. "We're going to Volturi. I actually plan to join them, if my coven wishes me to. Anyway, the Cullens will be called to Italy. Emmett and Rosalie, maybe Esme, will be spared. But the rest..." The smirk on the demon's face had Seth shivering in slight fear before he remembered Bella would not harm him.

"That's a good idea. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are three of my sons, and your half brothers. They'll welcome you with open arms."

They stayed several more hours, enjoying each other's company and eating a few meals. They agreed to rest the night there before continuing their journey. Bella's body buzzed with the knowledge that soon, oh so soon, she would have her revenge.

* * *

another filler chapter. one to two chapters left, and they will be longer

Review :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings for the chapter: Futa, mild swearing, blasphemy, character death**

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. LIKE EVER. ENJOY

Also a shoutout to the lovely FeistySicilian, who found the cover picture for the story. She rocks!

I don't own Twilight. I do have a beta, so mistakes are on both of us now! XD

* * *

It was a normal day in the Volturi castle. Aro and his brothers were playing poker in the great hall, a card table set in the middle of the room with a pile of chips in the center. Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri and several nameless guards were all scattered around the walls. Heidi was wandering the halls, wondering if or when she would find her mate. The human at the front desk was doing mindless paperwork when all hell broke loose in the throne room. Marcus jumped up in shock as a red portal opened and Aro and Caius followed shortly after as a tall woman with horns, wings, and a tail jumped out. She was followed by two tan people, a man and woman, and three vampires. Bella shook her head, grinning at her mates, brother, and friends.

"Okay, rough landing but we're getting it." They watched as the two women stood on either side of the woman who spoke, the boys lining up behind them.

"Who are you? And why have you come here?" Aro demanded. Before Bella could answer, Marcus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother... she... we have a bond to her. With all of them, but her's is strongest. Aro, she is our sister."

Bella smiled at them, finding their shock a little funny. "Aro, Marcus, Caius, I'm your half sister." Marcus smiled a little and offered his hand to Aro, who took it and saw that it was true. This woman held a bond with them. It was fragile, but they could see it growing strong.

"Well, what do you think, brother?" Aro turned to the blonde beside him, a part of him excited to have someone so unique stand by them.

"I'm not sure... I..." He huffed, looking over the rest of this group of misfits. "Who are you? What are you?" he asked Bella, crossing his arms.

"I am Bella, and I'm a demon. This is my coven. My mates, Victoria," she pointed to the redhead. "And Leah," The other woman. "My brother, James, his mate Laurent, and Leah's brother, Seth." In an instant her face morphed from welcoming and slightly open to cold, and hard as stone. "You two can stop attempting to use your gifts on me, as well as my coven." Her voice held no emotion, but was dripping with the promise of retaliation. Jane and Alec both looked shocked, but the woman's face quickly turned to anger as she redoubled her efforts before the kings could tell her to stop. What happened next would soon leave the castle in fear of the demon before them. Jane suddenly felt her world slow as she watched a physical manifestation of her own gift shoot from her. It almost looked like a bolt of lightening. It began to head right toward Bella, but seemed to hit a rubber-like wall and bounced back. Unfortunately for the witch twin, while time had slowed around her, so had her body. Before she could move the "lightening" hit her, and for the first time her gift had backfired and been used on her. Her small body crumbled to the ground and she arched her back as she screamed, thrashing around. Luckily it only lasted seconds, but it left her shaking on the ground.

"Jane!" Alec yelped, dropping next to her. She flinched away from his touch and to everyone's surprise, Bella looked at the kings a moment before stepping forward.

"Relax, son. She needs a few drops of blood, is all." Bella managed to get the girl to roll onto her back. "And that, dear Jane, is why people are so afraid of you. Now, drink." The demon took her nail and ran it over her wrist, slicing the skin. Alec watched as what at first looked like lava began to flow from her wrist, quickly turning into a sweet smelling blood. It only took about a minute of drinking this for Jane to shoot up, gasping. Bella sealed her own cut and stood, letting Alec help his sister up.

"How did you do that?" Caius growled. Bella raised an eyebrow at the sound and shrugged.

"I have a shield. Over the years I've developed it to the point that it manifests as a physical shield. When Jane was using a small amount of strength behind her power, it bounced off my shield hit a wall, harmless. When she put more strength in, it backfired and shot at her. Seeing as she's never felt the pain she inflicts, and it was so strong, it crippled her."

While Aro desperately wanted to be mad, he already felt his bond with the demon and instead sighed, looking at Jane to be sure she was okay before turning back to his sister. "Why have you come here?"

Bella's face fell a moment before she sighed, dropping her shield and offering her hand to the king. It didn't escape his notice that her mates both watched them intently, tensing when the demon stepped away from them again. The second he took her hand, her life started flashing before his eyes. He shifted through her childhood abuse, her death, her father, _his father_ , saving her, her training, finding her brother and his mate, it took a while but he finally got to her first day at school. His body shook with the force of his growl as he saw what the Cullens had done. When he reached the end of it he dropped Bella's hand and drew her into a hug, surprising everyone in the room.

"They will pay for what they have done," he whispered to his sister before releasing her to her coven. "I would like to offer all six of you a place here. Even the two wolves. They are important to you. As long as they swear to not attack unless provoked, they are welcome."

And so began their training as part of the guard.

~20 years later~

Bella was training, trying to advance from the grey guard to red guard, when Victoria slammed through the doors, her grey cloak bellowing behind her. "Bella!" she yelled, getting the demon's attention. The room went still. "Leah... she... oh, damn it! Just follow me!" Bella looked between her mate's retreating back and Felix, who shrugged and shooed her off. Thanking him with a nod, she bolted off, following Victoria's scent to their chambers. The sight that greeted her was something out of nearly everyone's fantasy. Leah had pounced on the vampire, ripping her clothes off and grinding against anything she could. It didn't take long for Bella to understand that her wolf was in heat. As fast as she could Bella removed her cloak, knowing it was possible for it to get ruined in the events that would follow. The moment it was off, Leah pounced on her.

~ten years later~

Bella and Jane were facing off, the demon's red cloak gleaming in the pale light while Jane's pure black nearly made her vanish. As was each battle for Elite guard admission, the kings and the rest of the elite were in attendance, as well as Bella's mates, her coven, and her daughter, Rose. It was a name all three of them had agreed on, feeling a connection with the blonde that had done all she could to protect the demon. The little girl had dark skin, black hair and red, slitted eyes just like Bella. She was seated atop Victoria's shoulders, cheering her mother on. The moment Aro gave the word, the two sprung into action. Bella knew Jane was good, she had learned in the last thirty years not to rely on her gift, and her fighting had improved. They traded blow after blow, one hit making such good contact that it sent Bella flipping back into the wall. She gained her grounds, flipping enough for her feet to hit the wall. She launched herself off the wall, flying toward Jane and her fist colliding with the center of the blonde's chest, sending her flying back. Bella wasted no time in pouncing on the small vampire, her teeth against her neck. Aro clapped and Bella jumped off of Jane, standing tall and holding a hand out to Jane, who took it.

"That was good, Bells," the other woman smiled a little, though no one saw it under her hood. Aro and the other two kings came down the stairs, followed by Bella's family. Rose was barely containing herself from throwing at the demon, but she waited as the king removed Bella's red cloak. "Isabella Marie Volturi, you have trained, fought, and won many a battle. Today you have proved to your kings, and your coven, that you deserve this cloak." With that, he set a black cloak on Bella's shoulders and gave her a smile. This would seem to be the signal for Rose to attempt tackling her mother.

"Mama! You did it! You did it you did it you did it!" the nine year old squealed, clinging to her mother's neck. Bella went along with it and let her body fall, having finally mastered laying on her back without hurting her wings, hugging the squealing girl. Some of the newer guards were surprised, having not seen the demon like this, but the others knew well that Bella's family, especially her daughter, were soft spots and brought out the tender side of her. When the red eyed child let her mother up, Bella hugged Leah tightly and grinned when her embrace was returned. After this she turned and hugged a three months pregnant Victoria in a slightly more gentle embrace and smiled at the whispered congratulations from her mate.

It was five years after Bella's second child, a son they named Quinton, that Caius went into battle, dead set on eliminating the last of the werewolves. He was killed in battle, and in a vengeful rage Athenadora finished his work, only to beg Bella to kill her so she could join her mate. It was only when Aro agreed to it did Bella give the queen a quick, merciful and painless death. It was month after, after much persuasion and arguing, that Bella agreed to be crowned the third ruler, becoming the queen. Bella and her mates were married, their daughter acting as a flower girl while their son was the ring barer. After this, the two women were also crowned queens, the two children named the prince and princess of Volterra. It was fifty day from the day the small coven had joined the royal's that they tracked down the Cullens.

Bella sat with her brothers, wearing black suit pants, a black button up, and a red tie and vest. Leah was sitting in her lap, wearing a long, flowing white dress with black lace around her chest. Victoria sat on the arm of the throne, wearing a red dress with white accents. While Leah's reached down to her ankles, Victoria's stopped just below her knees. Rose was most likely hanging out with Jane, with whom she had bonded, while Quinton was most likely with Heidi. It had been a shock to everyone, especially the three mates, when Heidi had found her mate in their newborn only a few hours after his birth. Now, both their children had come into their powers, Rose showing a mix of demonic and shifter needs and needing both souls and large amounts of food, several times a day, while Quinton needed blood and souls.

Felix and Demitri both walked in, bowing before the rulers and muttering their greetings. "The Cullens are here, my lords and ladies," Felix relayed in a strong voice. Aro nodded to Bella and she pulled the hood of her pitch black cloak up, which was several shades darker than the Elite guards. Victoria and Leah followed suit and moments later all five were standing in a strong line. Before the Cullens were allowed to enter, James, Laurent, and Seth, all in Elite robes, joined them, acting as Bella's guard. Alec stood beside Aro and three minutes later Jane and Rose flashed into the room from a back door, the latter joining her parents and uncles while Jane stood beside Marcus. Soon they were followed by Quinton and Heidi. Quinton had grown to be nearly six feet tall, hair bright red and eyes bright green with slit pupils. He had an olive skin tone and a lean build. Overall, the twenty four year old was a heartbreaker, and Heidi couldn't be more happy he was her's. Rose had taken more after Leah, her build equally strong, but she only stood about 5'6. She and her brother both donned their own black robes, black as pitch like their mothers'. When everyone was positioned, the Cullens were walked in. Bella tried to hold back her snarl at the sight. Carlisle walked in, his hand placed "lovingly" on the back of Esme's neck, right where it melted into her shoulder. Next came Edward and Alice, walking with their hands clasped. Leading the back came a battered looking Emmett and a shaky Rosalie. The coven leader faced the group, a sneer on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, Aro?" Carlisle hissed, and Bella saw his grip tighten around Esme's neck. Beside her, Rose growled low in her throat until Bell took a gentle hold of her elbow. Wordlessly, she reached out to her daughter's mind and silently asked her if she was okay.

 _Mom... I imprinted._

* * *

Alright that's the end.

.

.

.

.

.

Jk lol on to the story

* * *

 _Which one?_

 _The one Carlisle is holding._

"Be calm, old friend. I have called you here to face charges set against you."

"What charges?!" Edward bellowed. Bella gave Jane a look and she smirked, sending the bronze haired boy to the ground. The demon couldn't help watching with a sick satisfaction as the boy screamed, thrashing around on the ground. It was only after Carlisle practically begged Aro to make her stop that the order was given. The bronze haired boy fell to the ground, twitching and whimpering from small shots of pain still radiating through his his diamond hard body.

"Carlisle if you do not keep that boy under control, we will have to execute his punishment early."

Carlisle growled and dropped his hand from Esme's neck, snarling. "What punishment! I demand answers!"

Aro looked at first Marcus, then to Bella before she nodded. With her hood up, no one could see her face. Aro turned back to the Cullens and stepped before first Emmett, holding out his hand. "Emmett, if you will?" The mammoth of a man nodded, setting his hand in Aro's. The man closed his eyes as he searched the largest Cullen's past. In the end he gently released his hand, offering him a look of gratitude. The same happened with Rose. He then moved to Esme and Bella held her breath, hoping the woman had no part in what happened. She let out a relieved sigh when he released the woman's hand gently, her clouded eyes concerning him. When he moved on to Carlisle it didn't take long to sort through his memories. What he found made him snarl, throwing the man's hand away like he had been burned. The same happened with Edward, but Alice seemed to confuse him greatly, looking back at Bella as he let her hand go. She nodded, knowing he had confirmed her suspicions. Aro returned to stand beside his throne.

"Carlisle Cullen, you have been charged with forming an illegal makers bond, 1728 counts of rape, and revealing our kind to a human. How do you plead?"

"Innocent! I'm innocent, of course!" Bella scoffed. He really was lying, right after Aro had seen the truth himself. Aro tried not to roll his eyes and moved on to Edward.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you've been brought here on the following charges; revealing our kind to a human with no intent to turn or kill her, illegal manipulation of said human against her will, and two hundred and thirty counts of rape. How do you plead?"

Edward scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Innocent on all counts. This is stupid."

"Mary Alice Cullen, you have been charged with revealing our kind to a human, stealing the identity of a human and being an accomplice to the aforementioned rapes. How do you plead?"

"Innocent, obviously." She rolled her eyes and Bella watched the outline of her body start flickering. She smirked. She had been right.

Emmett and Rose both plead guilty to revealing their kind to a human.

"Aro... Maybe we should break the bond before charging Esme. She hasn't done anything of her own free will since hours after becoming a vampire."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is a maker's bond?" Rosalie asked in a soft voice. Bella stepped forward and stood before the coven.

"A maker's bond is something that can only be formed hours after a newborn has been changed. During the first feeding, the maker drinks from the newborn as they feed from the human or animal. After this, the maker forces their venom into their body again, then... well they do the unthinkable." Rosalie's face morphed into horrified anger. "This causes the vampire to act as a puppet without the use of Edward's gift."

"What do you mean? Edward's gift is mind reading..." Emmett asked, flinching when a hooded head turned to him.

"You have no need to fear me, Emmett. The same to you, Rosalie. In my eyes you did everything you could to help. And to answer your question, his power is basically mind control. That's how he can so easily get everyone to do his bidding. He makes you think what he wants so he can trick you. Similarly, Alice does not see the future. Well, she does, but no more than any other vampire."

Bella saw Alice fidget, her outline flickering again.

"But... I don't see the future. I don't get this..." Rosalie started rubbing her forehead and Emmett pulled her closer to him.

"Vampire's can move at paces far faster than a human or anything else on earth. Well, almost anything else. Your minds work so fast, you can actually predict several futures on the fly and pinpoint the most likely one. I'll give you an example." With that Bella flashed over to Emmett, fist raised. She smiled at the result. Before her hand made contact, Rosalie's hand had caught her wrist. Emmett was shocked, as was everyone else, having watched the cloaked woman vanish, only to reappear moments later. Bella smiled at Rosalie, nothing but a flash of white teeth showing under her hood as she lowered her hand. "Please be assured I would not have hurt your mate. But thank you for proving my point." Bella stepped away from the shocked couple.

"I didn't even see you, I just... knew where to grab you..." The blonde frowned, flicking her eyes to Alice, who's outline was flickering more. "If that's not her gift, what is it?"

"She's an illusionist. Her name isn't Alice, either. Mary Alice Brandon died in 1921, murdered by her father. The woman you all are seeing, her name is Alison Marie Hunter." Bella flashed in front of the woman, her arms crossed and cloak thrown over her shoulders, though her hood stayed in place. Alice hissed up at her and Edward growled at the woman.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" she snarled and Bella held up her hand, stopping Felix from taking the girl down. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"I'm the woman you watched be abused every day. I'm the woman who your husband brought to the brink of death with the simplest mistakes. I am the one James tried to protect." Alice's eyes widened. "And they say a mother never forgets... You know, you sure seemed to remember when you watched Edward rape me over and over again. Some vampire you are." Bella scoffed and turned away, feeling a sick satisfaction when she heard Felix pin Alison down when she tried to attack her.

"Next time, think twice. I could behead you within seconds."

"I saw you die! I saw the arrow go through you!"

Bella laughed. "Yes, you also saw Edward beat me to near death, and saw to it that my brother was torn apart, yes?"

"Of course! That useless boy is dead!" she growled out, struggling under Felix while Edward looked lost and confused.

"Well, maybe you should learn to know your enemy better." With this Bella turned around and removed her cloak, revealing her grey skin, horns, wings, tail, and red eyes. Her smirk revealed her fangs. "News flash, Alison, but your husband wasn't my father. You made a deal with my real father to have another child. Wanna meet your baby daddy?" With a smirk she flicked her wrist, a portal of red mist opening next to her. She grinned at her father when he stepped out and he hugged her briefly. "Hey, dad. As promised, you get to be here for it all. Oh!" She turned a sinister grin on Edward. "Edward, you not only hurt me, but you pissed of one of the most powerful beings known to man. Dad, meet, the Cullen clan, Cullen clan this is my father, AKA Satan."

"You're a demon!" Carlisle snarled at her.

"Oh, the child has eyes. Yes, I'm a demon. I'm also a lesbian." At these words, Victoria and Leah came over and removed their hoods, grasping Bella's hands. "Oh, and I'm a mother now." This made Rose and Quinton grin, running forward to join their parents. "Aro, if you could tell them their sentences?" Bella smiled, eyes flicking from her mother, to Carlisle, to Edward.

"Wait, before that, how did she survive? I thought I drained her?" Laurent asked from behind her.

"When her husband, who, by the way Edward, was her actual mate, shot me, your attention was torn from her and focused on your mate. There was just enough blood for her to begin her change, though you weren't focused enough to hear her faint heart beat. She woke as a vampire the same day my brother did. Felix, hold her head still." The large Vampire nodded and pressed the snarling woman's head down against the floor while Bella crouched in front of them, pinching the diamond hard skin beneath her ear. Her outline flickered, shifted, and faded, leaving behind a woman of about 5'5, long chestnut hair ending between her shoulder blades and skin snow white. "Ah, there's the woman of the hour. Now we can talk about your punishments." Bella stood, her hard gaze fixated first on Alice. Aro relayed that she was guilty and Bella agreed with him that it was up to James what happened to her. He flashed in front of her, glaring at the woman who had given birth to him before ripping off her arm, causing her to scream in pain. Felix held her shoulders to keep her still and James smirked at Bella, the sadistic side of him showing for the first time. She knew what he wanted so when he threw her arm in the air, Bella formed a ball of fire in her hands and threw it. The two made contact and Alison watched in horror as her arm burned in midair. Her other arm was next, then her legs, before James used his own fire to set the woman ablaze. Felix released her and let her finish burning, her screams music to the ears of all those present but Edward and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you've been found guilty on all counts, and will be sentenced to death."

"This is outrageous! I have done nothing wrong!"

"You forget, child, that I have seen your past. I know exactly what you did. Now shut up and take your punishment!"

With that, before he could move, she had vanished and cuts were appearing all over his body, venom leaking out. Seconds later, when he was screaming from pain, Bella stopped before him and Lucifer easily set the man on fire. The moment his screams ended, Esme fell forward, holding her stomach as she gasped. Rose tried to rush forward, but Bella grabbed her arm.

"Just wait a moment, sweetie." The shifter whimpered but nodded, watching Esme look around frantically. Rosalie and Emmett ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mom!" they both cried. Esme relaxed and hugged them back the best she could.

"Carlisle... he..."

"We know. He's gone, though. He won't hurt any of us again."

At this point, Edward looked ready to piss himself as he stood shaking, watching Bella walk toward him, towering over him easily. "Edward, you've been found guilty. I believe your punishment is all mine to give..." He whimpered at the sight of her smirk, screaming in pain when she delivered a blow so hard to his groin that he felt one of his testicles burst. The bronze haired vampire crumbled to the floor, cupping his remaining family jewel and wishing the pain would ease. Bella smirked, turning to Victoria.

"What should I burn first?"

"Well he is already clutching his dick..." the redhead smirked and in a blink his groin was on fire, though the fire couldn't seem to spread. His screams bounced off the walls and Jane was impressed. Not even her gift had brought the stupid boy this much pain. It was truly beautiful. Leah had her burning his foot next, Rose choosing the other foot, and slowly, oh so slowly, the man was burned as his screams increased. When his head and torso were left, Bella lifted him by his neck.

"You know, the funny thing is that vampires keep their souls. You might have even had a shot at heaven. But I bet you never thought you would simply... cease to exist..." His eyes widened and before he could even scream she was sucking out his soul as his body started to burn. Emmett, Rose, and Esme all fearfully waited for their own punishments.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme, your punishment will be minimal. If you accept this, that is."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it," Emmett nodded, simply glad they were spared. Aro nodded once again to Bella, who walked to them and they were shocked by the tender look she held.

"Your punishment will be a simple fifty years of service to the Volturi. The reason behind the punishment is the simple fact that you, Esme, were only a puppet during this, but you were still a part of it. Rosalie, Emmett, you both tried so save me in every way you could while under the control of Carlisle. For that, I and my family are all grateful. Will you take this punishment?"

"We agree," Esme nodded and Rosalie hugged the demon hard.

"I thought you were dead!" Bella chuckled and hugged the blonde back.

"No, just planning my revenge, finding my other mate, and meeting up with family." Bella accepted the hug and apologies from Emmett, and the same from Esme.

In the years that followed, Rose wooed her Imprint and they were planning to be married once Esme's punishment was over. Bella, Victoria and Leah had three more children, twin boys named Fred and George, and a girl named Anthenadora, after her deceased Aunt. Seth found his mate in Tanya Denali, who finally gave animal drinkers a good name. Those fifty years went faster than anyone knew, and all three former Cullen's decided to join the guard permanently. Lucifer made regular visits to see his children and grandchildren, while Bella did the same to see her father and adoptive mother.

Overall, a pretty great ending.

* * *

Woo! Okay I think that went well! Hope you guys liked it!

Review :)


End file.
